A New world: Crystals and harmony
by Crystalix The Dragon
Summary: "I've seen what my bloodline holds one of my descendant will find him self in your world. He will just still be a student and events that he won't like will happen to him while he's here." Crystalix has spent his time messing around with his friend for to long so the guardiens send him on a mission to Introduce the dragon realms to a new world. But is it that simple? Enjoy
1. Prolong

Crystal: I still don't believe your doing this

**Me: well there are just times where you have to say fuck the conquests and go for it.**

**Crystal: True. But you read Zillas review he's right.**

**Me: true but that 2% is people like me where we just don't understand these things and never will. And if I do become a bronie I'll let you pull the trigger.**

**Crystal: REALLY!**

**Me: No it was a joke look its happening like it or not.**

**Crystal: Fine but you will have to find another commentator… _'Syla walks in'_**

**Syla: so when do I start.**

**Me: Right now. Oh bye Crystal**

**Crystal: Bich**

**Me: disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but my own you lot know the rest. Lets start and hopefully I don't fuck up.**

Prolong: let the dead sleep

Many years ago in Equestria

The two princess where waiting on a balcony for a old friend who was in desperate need for help. "What if something's happened to her?" asked Luna

"Don't think like that sister. I'm sure she fine." Said Celestia trying not to look worried but just then there was a flash of purple. Then there was two dragons fighting both had white scales but one had crystal growing out of her left shoulder. They broke up and started to cercal each other till one finally made it move only for a giant crystal shard to for impaling the attacking dragon. As it was gasping for air the female dragon limped to it. She looked at it with discuses as she finished it off with a quick swipe of her tail.

The princess just looked in horrified at what had happened but that changed when they saw the dragoness sit down next to its kill and started to prey. The princess only could make out the end of the prey. "May the crystals forgive me for my deeds your soul leaves this world to rejoin your ancestors please find it in your heart to forgive me. May you rest in peace."

As the dragon stood up it said. "I'm sorry you had to see that. But that's the reason why I'm here I hope I can be forgiven for my sins." She said as she turned to the princess.

Celestia just smiled and said. "Its good to see you again knowledge. How can we help?" she asked only for the dragoness to laugh.

"Its not me who needs help. My fate is sealed surprised to say but there is still one thing that needs to be settled." She said

"What is it?" asked Luna

"I've seen what my bloodline holds one of my descendant will find him self in your world. He will just still be a student and events that he won't like will happen to him while he's here. So Celestia when you finally pick a apprentice her and her friend will need to teach him about this world… whether he like's it or not. That dose not matter I just need your word that he will be safe." She asked only for both Luna and Celestia to agree to this deal.

"Thank you both w…" Knowledge was about to say before more dragons appeared. The leader pointed to the two princesses and said. "THIS DOSE NOT CONCERN YOU TWO WE ARE AFTER HER!" he shouted pointing at Knowledge

"Go both of you. This is my fate to die here then so be it. May crystal guide and protect you both." She said as she began to walk to the group of dragon. But then she shifted to dragon to human. She looked up at the dragons and said. "I'm sure you light dragon have had a hard time running around in the human world. Show me what you look like." She said only for their leader to laugh.

"Is this you're dieing wish you crystal slut." He spited only for her to nod in agreement. "Very well." He said as he and his men sifted to humans two. They where all wearing bright white armour and where carrying swords but the leader was using a mace. Pointed off with the teeth of crystal dragons he had killed. "I'll make this as painful as possible for you." He said as he raised his mace and was about to swing at her head but as it did it hit nothing but smoke.

She reappeared at the other en of the balcony with crystals slowly forming around her legs. "If I die today then I'll die fighting." She said as two swung at her only for her to duck and for them to hit each other. And the for the crystals around knowledge's feet to shoot out and impale them both and throw them to the side.

One charged at her only for her to jump over him and then stab the one behind him with a crystal shard. Then she tuned back to the other who was stumbling. A crystal blade extended for knowledge arm and found it place in the light dragons spin. Now there were 5 left including the leader. "Wake up. I'm stronger then you think I'm your end. Welcome to your death." Said Knowledge as she saw more dragons come.

"You out numbered give up you can't win." Replied the leader

"True but if I die with you blood on my blade I'll except my fate." She said as he yelled to his men to attack. Knowledge tarred though them like paper in under 2 minuets as dragon and as human she was drenched in their blood, gut and brain matter. But it took its toll on her she was battered and beaten. Her lack of sleep from the past weeks didn't help.

But she fought on and on nothing was going to stop her only slow her down. For the princesses never saw such violence in there life's but they where relived that there friend was still fighting. But everyone she killed two more took it place even this didn't stop her. Till the crushing blow of a mace knocked her to the floor.

"You know this was supposed to be a easy job." He said as he proceeded to kick her multiple times making her spit blood. "Once I killed you I would spend the rest of my days in a nice villa on the cost. But you had to be sooon irritating. But now I kill you." He said, as he was about to land a skull-crushing blow.

" Not today." She said as she moved out of the way and instead of hitting her he hit himself in the leg. As he was on the floor screaming in pain Knowledge grabbed the mace off the floor and taped him on the head with it he looked up to see the full fury of the crystal dragons. It was no mortal dragon he saw. He saw the full power and blessing of crystal. "I feel sorry for you and I want you to know this…I forgive you." She said as she hit him across the face with the mace splattering his brains and parts of his skull everywhere.

Knowledge landed on one knee still holding the mace in her had. Her mission was finished she had past on the message for her descendants kill the dragon who had been chasing after her and now it was her time to go.

She looked up to see that she was now surrounded she looked behind her to she the two alicorn's. Then she looked back down again and looked at her amulet but manly at the crystal in it. "May my ancestors forgive me." She said as she smashed the casing and grabbed the crystal. She changed to a dragon again and with the shard in hand she said. "I call upon the power of the origin take my life so that others can live I wish no harm to the creatures of this world only to those who appose me. Please hear my plead." With that the shard started to glow a bright green then more and more crystal where forming in the area.

Some of the dragons started to touch them but as they did the ground beneath them started to crack and the balcony was falling apart some. Some tried to fly away but they couldn't they where all trapped. And as the dragons started to fall to there death below or they could survive but not before they where crushed by rubble.

Before knowledge fell with them she stood up and looked at her friend and smiled at them. Before he fate cached up with her. Before she fell all the way down below, down to the city below.

Syla: so that's how she died

Me: yep

Syla: But why there?

Me: crystal dragon's secret

Syla: ass

Me: be careful you're starting to sound to much like crystal. Any way I hope you have enjoyed this if I have fucked up somewhere down the line please tell me. Till next time.

All: may crystal guide you


	2. Chapter 1:So much for a holiday

Me: Ok were back

**Syla: We were gone for just a seconded**

**Me: I know but oh well lets just begin **

**Syla: Ok**

**Me: I don't own any of these characters but my own.**

**All: enjoy**

Chapter 1: So much for a holiday.

Crystal was out with his friends today to celebrate there holidays that would last a mouth that was 3 weeks ago. He was still celebrating which was starting to get on the guardians nerves. How was the fact he kept on playing his instrument that he played as a human this got a lot of attention from the people of warfang. He was becoming a celebrate for two reasons him being the only crystal dragon left and his skill with music that was the annoying part.

Crystal was out again with his friends and other dragons that wanted to see him. He was about to finish the last verse before he got a unexpected visited from Flare. "Crystalix I need a word." She said getting his attention.

"Just a sec. sorry guys I'll have to finish later." To this he resaved a lot of dragons disappointment but he ignored it and walked over to Flare. "Hello Flare is there something wrong?" he asked

"Yes please follow me." She asked which he did and as soon as they were far enough away from the group they started to talk. "Crystal I'm glad you have started to play again but the other guardians agree." This came to Crystal as a shock.

"Really. Ok I'll understand if it was just Cyril. He's never like what I do but really." Flare shook her head in agreement.

"Look we have decided to give you a task to do." She said getting his full attention.

"Wait you lot only need my help when it comes to mater of other worldly type of thing." Flare nodded in agreement again. "But I haven't frond a new world yet…" he trailed off as he knew what the mission was.

A week back Crystal found a new world but he knew about this world form the time as a human. The world of Equestria but he would never go to this world because he knew what creatures inhabited it. So all records of that world he found he destroyed. If anyone knew about this they would have thought that it was a over reaction but not to him.

He looked at Flare in shock. "H-how did you find out about that?" crystal stuttered.

"You forgot to get rid of Fox's memory of it." Just then Fox appeared

"You said you wouldn't tell…" he trailed off as he saw Crystal let out some smoke from his nostrils.

"I will turn you into A TOAST! YOU SON OF A…" "Crystal calm down its not that bad of a world of what I've seen." Said Flare trying to calm him down

"NOT BAD! I mean look it not that I hate that world wait… I do but that's not the problem." He said

"Then what is?" asked Flare

"When I was looking though it I saw one manger problem. And that is the crystal dragon's ability to take the form of the main race in a certain world. This is a permanent trait so if I go there…" " You'll change." Said flare getting what he meant.

"Yes but I did manage to make a potion that will slow this down by 3 days." Crystal finished

"Well that's good because we only need you there for a day to talk to the princesses and make a pact with them that's all." Crystal thought about it.

"Yes well there is another problem I can only get there though a portal I made but I still have yet to test it. But I guess this will be a great time to test it." He thought

"Is it safe?" Asked Flare

"Yes completely and I'll take the tear of the void with me just in case. So when do I have to go." He asked

"As soon as possible." She replied

"Today the faster the better." He said and with that they went their sprat way Crystal went to tell his friend about the mission.

An hour later he was in his bedroom packing and still thinking about the whole mission but Charlier was there to make sure he was not going to back out. "Look as long as you take that potion you'll be fine." She said in confidence

"Look I've only just got use to being a dragon the last thing I need id another part of me as a… don't make me say it." "Say what." Said Charlier trying to act innocent.

"A pony…." He whispered.

"What was that?"

"A pony…"

"Sorry one more time."

"A PONY! Happy." He shouted

"I heard you the first time I just couldn't believe it." She said laughing but Crystal just sighed.

"I'm sorry but just get this done then when you come back I'll have something for you." She said seductively.

"Oh for that I can wait." He said kissing her

Later they all met in the training hall where everything was set up. In the centre was a stone archway and next then there were several crates of equipment. "So Crystal ready to make some new friends." Said Glint as he was trying not to laugh

"Yea and learn about…Friendship." Said Granite, which set of a chain reaction of dragons all most dieing of laughter.

"Yea, yea laugh it up assholes but I'll get the last laugh soon." Crystal threatened

"Ignore them. They just don't have the balls to do this." Said Charlier

"Yea and the rest that goes with it." Crystal continued. Just then the guardians entered.

"I hope you ready young dragon. We need this done with no fuss." Said terrador

"Don't worry it will get done. Hey Fox is it ready." The A.I appeared next to the arch

"Yea but I need to stay here just in case." He explained which made Crystal even uneasier. "It ready when you are." He said

"Good luck Crystal." Said Charlier as she kissed him

"Thanks. I'll be fine." He then step forward and took a deep breath and said. "When in dote JUMP!" he shouted as he jumped in the portal feet first. Not knowing that fate did not intend him to be going back in a day.

Me: well that's it for the day Syla: Sound like a plan is Crystal still pissed at you? Me: tell me a time when he is ain't

**Syla: true**

**All: Till next time may Crystal guide you **


	3. Chapter 2: pitchforks and torches

Me: welcome back

**Syla: Hello**

**Crystal: You're a asshole**

**Me: I'm glad were friends too. Any way to the reviews. To Zilla: yes three a once reason being is that Convexity is all most at its end sadly but oh well and I don't want to know what Glint is doing with ketchup.**

**Glint: And you never will**

**Me: great. To person: Ok I'm just going to say that I couldn't stop laughing for about half an hour but no, no nukes well not at the moment.**

**Syla: Wait what?**

**Me: I'm messing with yea. So no look I'm trying to add my personal touch to it.**

**Syla: meaning**

**Me: Lets say I usually never get really pissed off and when I do it shows in the stories.**

**Syla: so that's what that is.**

**Me: Oh yea. Disclaimer: I do not own any of theses characters but my own.**

**All: enjoy**

Crystal: asshole

Chapter 2: pitchforks and torches

The journey though the void was uneventful. Seeing as the world he was heading to was incredible far from the dragon realms Crystal was able to see what was in the void. It was just like space but more…alive. He could see distance worlds and the starts in those worlds. They were all different from each other but not as different from the stars in the void some where massive some he could barely see others shone bright and others where dieing.

5 minuets in still nothing but then Crystal heard an explosion behind him. He turned to look at what it was he thought it was another exploding star but how wrong he was. The other end of the portal was…collapsing in on its self, sending a rush of energy towards him his only words had to be. "Oh FFUUUCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Meanwhile in the dragon realms

"Oh shit that's not good." Whispered Fox as some of the equipment sent sparks flying across the room.

"WHAT GOING ON!" shouted Charlier as she saw the portal disappearing

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK!" shouted Glint. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" he exclaimed as he hid behind a table. As he did so did everyone else but for Granite and Swift as they were running away the portal collapsed sending a rush of energy towards the two sending them both head first into a wall.

"Eh is everyone ok." Asked Glint. To only restive groans from all the dragons meaning they were alive well everyone but Granite whose horns where stuck in the wall. "A little help" he asked getting Spyro's and Flames help.

"Glint what happened?" asked Flare as Terrador was helping her up.

"I don't know must have to much energy. Fox?" he asked hoping he had a idea on what happened which he didn't.

"I don't know but what I do know is that Crystal made it but I don't think he made it to his destinations. All we can do now is hope that he's ok." He said as he continued to figure out what happened.

Somewhere in Equestria

"Ow my head…what the fuck happened." Crystal said to him self as he opened his eyes to see that he had landed on a hillside. Crystal looked up and started to laugh in relief as he had made it.

"HA! It worked…sort of. Wait my satchel" he said as he looked around him to find his satchel next to him. "Oh thank god. Lets see what's broken and what isn't?" he said as he opened it. Turns out most of it was intact but his knifes and some potions bottles.

"Ok thank god that this is still ok." He sighed in relief as he pulled out a small bottle labelled 'anti shift' he drank it in one and tried not to be sick because of the taste. "Note to self make better tasting potion because that taste god awful." He said as his bracer started to blink. He pushed some buttons then a image of Charlier, Glint and Fox appeared.

"Crystal are you ok?" asked Charlier with a worried expression on her face

"Worried are we." He said as he shifted to a dragon again to pick up the satchel and put it on his back

"Don't do that again" she threatened "where are you?"

"Give me a sec." He said as he made his way up the hillside. When he got to the top he laid down on the ground to see a small town. "Hey you guys seeing this?"

"Yea Crystal we see it." Replied Glint. "It's the town of pppp…." He tried to say only for static to interrupt him.

"What's going on?" asked Crystal

"There is some interference." Replied Fox "Look we don't have much time but you are in luck. Turns out princes Celestia apprentice is in that town ask her for help. But be careful in this world dragons are feared."

"Let me guess they think dragon are gem hording gold stealing and princess robbing thefts. And will bring out the pitchforks and torches if they see me." He guessed

"Pretty much." Confirmed Fox

"Be careful Crystal." Said Charlier

"Don't worry about me. They even look at me funny its roast pony for diner." He said as the image faded into static Crystal sighed and said to him self. "Lets hope it doesn't come to that." With that he set off to ponyville

Me: well I wonder how this will go Syla: who knows…well but you Me: Yep Crystal: Still don't believe your doing this Me: Well to bad. Any way till next time All: May Crystal guide you 


	4. Chapter 3: Dose everyone talk this fast

Me: Ok there really is nothing to say

**Syla: Really**

**Me: Yes so lets just get started. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but my own.**

**All: enjoy**

Chapter 3: Dose everyone talk this fast

Crystal made his way to the town trying to remain unseen. "I knew I should made invisibility potions." He thought to him self as he was all most spotted on the outskirts of the town by a pony pulling a cart. Crystal managed to find his way to a ally way and he was trying to think of his options. In the end he decided it was best to get a better view from the rooftops. "Thank you Ezio." He whispered thinking about his time when Ezio taught his assassin skills.

After 2 attempt of trying to get on the rooftop he made it on the top what was clear was that no one or pony had saw him. They were completely oblivious to him they were to busy doing there daily thing kind of like the market in warfang.

Crystal shook this feeling away and began to run across the rooftop. He had forgot how much fun it was to carelessly run with a slight chance of if he failed he would surely pay for it but he couldn't care less.

But then out of no where he saw a pink bur which made him lose his footing and make him to start rolling across the roof and fall of the edge of the roof. But he manage to hook one of his claws on a drainage pipe. "OH! CRAP! OH GOD THAT'S HIGH!" he yelled as he was losing his grip.

"Hey what you doing down there silly." Said a strange voice. Crystal looked up to see a pink pony who was just looking at him weirdly.

"OH I THOUGHT I WOULD LIKE THE VIEW!" Crystal said sarcastically

"Ok then enjoy the view." Said the pink pony as she was about to walk away Crystal shouted.

"HEY IT WAS A JOKE! I NEED SOME HELP! LIKE NOW!" yelled Crystal as he lost his grip only for the pony to grab his claw and pull him up on the roof. "Oh god thanks." Thanked crystal only for the pony to smile and start talking a thousand words a seconded

"Yourwelcome, whoareyou, whyareyouhere, youwanttogotoaparty." It took Crystal to put his claw over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Ok slow down there. And here I thought voltter was a fast talker. Ok the answers to your questions are. My name is Crystalix call me Crystal, I'm here because I need to find someone or pony whatever and no thanks maybe later. And one more thing your not scared to find that you just helped a dragon out?" asked Crystal only for the pony to shake her head as Crystal removed his claw from her mouth

"No why would I?" she asked

"Well I…you know what it dose not matter. Can you help me find someone or pony." Said Crystal still getting to grips with how they talked.

"Ok who are you looking for. Oh is it another dragon, are you playing hid and seek, I love that game I…" She was cut of again by Crystal's claw

"No. A pony that is Princess Celestia apprentice." Crystal saw the pony's eyes widen, as she knew the answer. Crystal removed his claw again

"You mean Twilight I know where she is follow me." She said but before she could move Crystal needed to say some thing

"Wait I don't think it a good idea to let everyone…I mean everypony to see me. You lead the way I'll follow you from up here ok." The pony shook her head and jumped off the roof top and began the journey but Crystal could not help but think 'I must be losing my edge if I was saved by a pony note to self get back into free running' with that he went after the pony.

She had finally made it the there destination, which took Crystal by surprise. 'A tree ok its official this world is now the wired one I've been to and most properly ever will go to' he thought. He saw a cart with hay in it. 'Perfect thank you again Ezio' he thought as he jumped in the hay bale.

Thankfully he got to the pink pony just in time before anyone saw him. "Ok you first." He said making sure that no one was around.

"Twilight you won't believe who I found." she exclaimed t o her friend who was busy using her magic to move books around.

"Pinkie this is not the time really I'm a little b…" she was cut by the sight of a green and blue dragon who was holding a book in one claw with his eyes still down at the pages.

" So this is what a apprentice dose with her time. An here I thought the dragon realms was boring." He said was he used his wings to hover to the top of the pile for books that was still in the air and put the one he was reading on top of it.

"Sorry for the entrance but I needed to be unseen. Don't want everyb… pony to go on a rampage trying to kill me now. My name is Crystalix and I need some help. I need to talk with princess Celestia. And I was told you could help." Asked Crystal

Twilight was lost for words the only thing she could say was. "I-I don't know if I…" she was cut off because of her lack of concentration made her lose all grip of the books but before they fell they where all stopped by several tree branches that where holding the books in place. Twilight looked at where they were coming from. It was Crystal with one claw extended with vines wrapping around it.

"I would move if I were you." He said which she did. Crystal used his abilities to move all the books in a pile on the table. The two ponies stared in awe but Crystal was excursed from using his magic. "Ok maybe now that your not preoccupied can you help me?" he said with a smile on his face.

Me: hope you've liked this chapter and now its back to school for me All: AWWWW! Me: I know but it can't be helped so its back to one chapter a day well till the week end but till then All: May crystal guide you 


	5. Chapter 4: Meet and greet

Me: once again hello

**Syla: Hello**

**Crystal: Ass**

**Me: grow up. Ok if you're a reader from my other fanfic (Convexity) are most properly wondering why I've not put up another chapter up yet. Well I need some time to think over how to well end it really.**

**Syla: seems a good reason.**

**Me: really because that's the truth. To the reviews. To Zilla: yes I've finally started to get to grips with that took me awhile but I got there, and why I thought of MLP was… I really don't know maybe because that it's a new thing for me no clue. _'Reads the review'_ oh so that's how you got those plasma burns Glint.**

**Glint: Fuck you.**

**Me: well hello to you two. To person: _'reads reviews' _Wow a lot to cover. 1. Yea spelling mistakes I'll go over them and maybe using a different ascent was a bad idea. 2. Wow and I thought I was crazy but no that won't happen… but my personal touch will still be there you're just going to have to trust me on that. And 3 well luck you we don't have to deal with that only the rain, wind, cold and snow and a lot of it but I guess that is kind of worse than us but hey shit happens.**

**Crystal: that we can agree on.**

**Me: disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but my own so on and so forth you get the idea.**

**All: Enjoy**

**Crystal: ass**

**Me: Pony dragon**

Chapter 4: Meet and greet

The two where still in shock but for Crystal he was struggling to stand up. "Oh god should not have done that…I think I need to sit down." He said as he made his way over to the table and flung his satchel on it. He was quickly searching for something of course no help from the two still speechless ponies Crystal turned to them they where still in shock.

But soon Crystal found what he needed. It was a small bag filled with gems. "Y-you going to eat now?" asked Twilight only for Crystal to give her a strange look but then it hit him dragons in this world eat gems.

"Wait…no why would…OH! No again not from around here or around this world." He said as he held a claw full of gems but as he did they where absorbed into his body. Crystal shook his head as he felt the rush of energy get to his head. "HOLY! GOD! You can never get used to that and to be honest I don't want to." He said as the colour returned to his face. He then turned to twilight and extended a claw saying. "Well its nice to meet the princess apprentice."

Twilight was still in a little shock but eventually raised a hoof and said. "Nice to meet you to. You know the princess?" she had to ask

"No…well not yet." He answered truthfully

"Then why do you need to see her?" she asked even though not like the baby dragon she knew that he could turn her to ash without a second thought. But then oddly enough the dragon started to laugh.

"I can tell by your face your afraid that I will kill you but if I wanted to I could turn this whole world into ash or but it in a never ending ice age or send you lot to the dark ages. Oh wait someone all ready tried that good work with that by they way." He said only thing that twilight could do was take it as a competent even though she was not sure it was.

"But I'm here on a diplomatic matter…sadly. But it involves getting the princess to sign a document saying that the dragons from are world can be aloud to be treated like citizens in return there are a lot of benefits that this world can get. Like more ways to help treat injured and sick more solders and so on. Look it all very boring but the point is that I was supposed to be at what was it called again…Canterlot yes that's it but there was a bit of a mess up." He explained.

Just then a small purple and green dragon was walking down the stairs reading a letter. "Hey Twilight I have a letter from the…" he was cut off when he saw the crystal dragon who just waved his claw at him. "Twilight who is he?"

"Spike this is Crystalix. And what's the message say." Spike had to shake his head to return to reality.

"Oh…eh it says that the princess is looking for a dragon visitor. I guess that's him." Said Spike only for Crystal to laugh.

"HA! There all ready looking for me. So now do you believe me?" he asked

"It could be any dragon she's looking for. Spike does it say what the dragon looks like." She replied trying to prove Crystal wrong.

"Yes. Green and blue scales, six horns that curl back, his tail the shape of a knife, dark blue eyes and wears a amulet with two golden dragons holding a crystal." Twilight looked at Crystal who was trying not to laugh. He matched all of the fetchers.

"So now that you have you proof that I'm who I say I am now can you help me." He said smugly. Nothing gave Crystal more pleasure than to prove someone or pony wrong.

Twilight sighed and a said. "Ok. Spike" the little dragon knew what this meant so he got out a quill and paper. "Dear princess Celestia I've have found the dragon you are looking for and we will bring him to Canterlot at the earliest time as possible. You faithful student Twilight." When she finished spike rolled it up and using his fire he sent it.

"Remind me when this is done to ask how you do that. That will make my life so much easier." Said Crystal who was impressed with the baby dragon ability.

Immediately Spike belched and let out a green flame with a new message. "Actually I really don't think that the guardians will like me using that power…so you now have to teach me that." Said Crystal making Spike laugh.

"Dear Twilight I thank you for finding this dragon I hope to see you and your friends soon on the next train to Canterlot. Your sincerely Princess Celestia." Spike said setting alarm bells off in Crystal's head.

"Wait what does she mean you and your friends?" asked Crystal only to make Twilight smile.

**Me: well here we are again at the end of another chapter.**

**Syla: Kind of sad.**

**Me: yea well can't be helped more tomorrow if I've messed up some where then please tell me (Like Spelling or if I mess up with one of the characters and what not) so till next time**

**All: May Crystal guide you **


	6. Chapter 5: The six

Me: Ok I'm is back

**Syla: What**

**Me: never mind now reviews. To person: yea I hope you will be ok with that ****hurricane and no I'm still not going to '**destroy ponyland' **and I don't think will** **but again maybe the next chapter you maybe surprised. **_**'Laugh's evilly'**_

**Syla: I don't like the sound of that.**

**Me: ok but trust me its gone get good. To Zilla: as great a idea as that is I don't think so…yet.**

**All: WHAT!**

**Me: Did I say something. I really don't remember. Disclaimer: I do not own any of theses characters but my own.**

**All: enjoy**

Chapter 5: The six

"So this is what you meant." Said Crystal who was taking his seat on the train and across from him where 6 ponies including Twilight and pinkie.

After the events at the library Twilight and Pinkie went to find their friends while Crystal went to the train station. But of course there were some problems like being see he was seen by several different ponies along his way. Then there was the train driver who refused to let him in. To bad he had a fear for dragons but other from that it was a smooth journey. Well till he met Twilights and Pinkie friends, Fluttershy, Rainbow dash, Rarity, Applejack.

"So you're the one who's been causing trouble." Said the light blue Pegasus who was all most nose-to-nose with Crystal. Who just flicked her on the nose and took his seat.

"You know it's nice to meet you to. Trouble no being a pain that's my specialty." He said with a smug look on his face.

"And what do you all doing." Said Applejack coming to the aid of her friend.

"WOW! Cool it will you I'm just messing. And I thought you lot were calmer. Guess not. But I'm not here to cause a offence so I'm sorry." He apologies holding a claw out for Rainbow. She looked at him but them shook his claw.

"No need its ok." She said.

"Good. _'Sigh' _why are we not moving it not like some of us have a deadline." He said getting impeccant.

"What's wrong?" asked Twilight.

"Ok I guess I better tell you guys this so. I'm a crystal dragon and…" "Oh dose that mean that you can make gems." Interrupted Rarity

"No it means I can make crystal hence the title. Any way crystal dragons are very in tune with magic. So much so that we can travel between worlds and take non-crystal dragons with us. But in order to do so we need to pass though the space in between worlds known as the void. But when we do sometimes not all the time but sometimes we and the ones that we take with us can change into the main spices of that world.

"Wait are you saying that you'll become…" "A pony yea if I'm not to careful." Said Crystal looking down trying to avoid the looks they were giving him.

"That's why I'm in such a rush. No offence but I only just got used to having scales and I really don't want that to change." He said making Twilight realise something.

"Wait. What do you mean only just got used to it. You where born a dragon. Right?" she asked only to make Crystal swear under his breath.

"Damm me and my big damm mouth. Ok they were a few crystal dragons called half bloods meaning they were half dragon half human. And before you ask there are no crystal dragons left just me." He said noticing that Twilight was about to say something.

"Well don't you get lonely?" asked Pinkie to make the dragon laugh.

"No I have friends back home. And believe me they wont let me live this down if I turn up as a pony now." He said as he lends back in his set and then summoning his guitar from his world and start strumming some random beat and sing a little.

**Ever took a punch  
In the ribcage sonny?  
Never met a soul  
Who had no shrine  
Keep this all in your mind  
And get it inside my window  
What do we pick up  
Trying to kill each other?  
Youre faking it son  
Gonna get you tonight  
I suck another breath  
To the hearts of the Revolution  
Coz you still aint right**

This was getting the attention of the others especially Rainbow.

"Wow what was that?" she asked looking at his guitar

"Wait this? You lot never seen a guitar before?" he asked

"Oh yea we have seen them before I mean what was that you where singing?" she asked

"Oh it a song from the human world called Where Did All The Love Go? Why do you like it?" he had to ask

"Yea alittle slow but it ok." She answered making the dragon smile.

"You want faster hey? That can be aranged." He said smileing as he got up and shifted to a human which amazed them but not as much as what he was about to do next. He stoodin the middle of the group and was about to start.

**Shake me into the night and I'm an easy lover.  
Take me into the fight and I'm an easy brother.  
and I'm on fire.**

Burn my sweet effigy, I'm a road runner  
Spill my guts on the weel, I wanna' taste unh-huh  
and I'm on fire, and I'm on fire.

I'm on fire!  
I'm on fire!

Wire me up to machines. I'll be your prisoner.  
Find it hard to believe you are my murderer.  
I'm on fire. I'm behind you it's a falling sky

I'm on fire!  
I'm on fire!

I'm on fire!  
I'm on fire!

Move on you've got to move on, you've got to give it to them good get their shake on'. (x4)

Everypony begain to cheer for him as he finished. And for Crystal he was laughing like he all ways did when ever he finished.

"OH YEA! I love doing that." He said as he sent his guitar back home. And in good timing too they had made it.

"Wow all ready. Crystal you not only good you can most likely make any trip that takes this long really fun." Said Rainbow. "But I've still heard better."

"I would like to see that." He said as he got off the train. "Right I've better go on ahead don't want to scare anyone…Damm it. I mean pony. See you guys soon." He said as he sifted back and began to fly in the direction of canterlot castle.

**Me: hope you guys liked the songs well song and a half. I'm planning to do more song like that. And the band that those songs belong to is Kasabien and the names of the songs are Where did all the love go? And Fire.**

**Syla: well that was different **

**Me: yea and I hope you like it and I will give credit where its due. Any well till next time.**

**All: May Crystal guide you **


	7. Chapter 6: The Monster I Have Become

**Me: HELLO PEOPLE!**

**Syla: AND DRAGONS**

**Me: YES! Ok let's just get to it shall we**

**Syla: Sounds good _'reads Persons review' _Wow look at this.**

**Me: _'looks a review' _HA! Oh god that's funny. To Person: Glad your ok and you find my chapter confusing I had to read your review 5 times before I got it but yes it was a filler that's true. Ok let be perfectly clear no nukes no fire no gas…**

**Glint: who cut the chesses?**

**Me: DAMM IT GLINT! Where was I oh yes. No subs or helicopters or tanks and no poison sandwiches.**

**Crystal: you only make that mistake once.**

Me: Wait what… actually never mind. To Zilla: yes Person is right it was a filler and yes why is that Person why do you want to see a this world burn to the ground I really want to know. Yes I know gr4n1t3 back but thanks any way. And I can't wait to see this finished project that no one knows about. (hint, hint) disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but my own. Enjoy. Ok now tell me about the whole poison sandwich thing.

Chapter 6: The monster I became

The six made they way to Canterlot castle to be greeted by both princes Luna and princes Celestia. Twilight ran to Princes Celestia saying "Princes its so good to see you again."

"You to my faithful student. Tell me were is Crystalix I thought he would be with you?" right on time there was a loud roar in the sky. And what followed was the crystal dragon crashing to the ground but not hurt.

"Sorry I'm late but several ponies saw me. I need to pay them off." All of them looked at him confused. "You know what never mind. Shall we?" he asked

"We heard about the trouble you had getting here." Said Luna as they began to walk into the castle.

"Oh yea that. That was not the plan but I'm here now right. So is there anything you need to know?" he asked

"Yes you." Said Celesta making Crystal's eyes widen.

"Eh are you sure I mean I'm just a student really." Both nodded their heads. "I really need to work on my acting. Ok I'm a crystal dragon obviously…" so Crystal explained everything but convexity. "And that's really it."

"But there's more. Something your not telling us." Said Celestia as they entered the castle.

"No offence but I really don't want talk about it. Everyone has there demons some are more…alive than others." He said with shame in his voice

"Yes but you must have some help. Right?" asked Luna making him laugh

"Yes well lets say nothing compares to what I have. Not even you." He said bluntly talking about nightmare moon.

"You didn't answer my sisters question." Said Celestia knowing that he was ashamed of something.

"Ok then I control the powers of convexity. A corrupt element only 5 dragons have ever controlled it two are my friends and the other tried to destroy are world and the other was…my sister." He said with anger in his voice. And then Celestia knew she had hit a nerve. "Look I'm sorry but its true…sadly…"

"No its just perfect." Said a voice behind them. They all turned to see several dragons at the door. They were just finishing the two guards at the door. They never stood a chance.

"What do you light dragons want I have no problems with you." Said Crystal getting ready for a fight

"Yes but are ancestors do and we intend to finish this." Said one of them. His armour stood out from the rest it was more demonic but yet still represented light.

"What is he talking about?" Asked Twilight.

"Simple there dragons who can't let the past go." He replied as more appeared as humans and armed.

"We just what are lives to more on but we can't till your dead." Replied the leader only for a crystal to fly past his face.

"Yea well I'm not dieing just yet." Crystal said as he shifted to a human again. Two dragons rushed at him but he jumped back to where he dropped his satchel and pulled out two pistols. "Bich please get the fuck out of my way." He said as he sprayed bullets everywhere only to graze a few and kill one.

"Well that went better in my head. Well…OH FFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!" he yelled as the leader did a comet dash but it was a different from fire it was light. That didn't mean it didn't hurt. Crystal hit the throne with a skull-crushing thud. Crystal looked up to see not just the small group…it was an army. He wiped away the blood from his nose. "Ok… that's the way you want it…prepared to be shocked…literally." He said as he fired several lightning blots blinding all of then. But as they all where able to see they saw the monster dragon irradiating with electricity and a hint of purple.

Before anyone could react he exploded in an electrical storm turning most into ash and other bled from their burns… but there leader. "That is it a little lightning never killed no one."

"You obviously blind you…" said Crystal as from the ashes they were reborn again and the ones who were badly scorched healed them self's. "Crap I forgot about that." Said Crystal but then smiled and looked at his allies who were still stunned about what they saw. "Pay attention please lesion one… never mess with a dragon with all the elements. Because that dragon is chaos…and that dragons name is Crystalix." As he finished he started to glow purple and begin he slaughter of dragon blood.

He ripped though the first two by kicking one then stabbing the others tail and leaving his blade for the dragon to cry in pain. He ran to the other and slid underneath him while ripping though his stomach then to pull out his pistol and blowing the others head clean off.

The next wave was made up of two dragon and two dragons in human form. One human ran to him to hit nothing but smoke and then to be spluttering blood from his throat as a crystal blade entered the back of his neck. As his brother came to his aid he was caped by a crystal shard in the knee and then to be driven insane by a fear blast. The other two where firing several shorts of light at him only for them to be stopped mid flight and flung back with twice the force ripping them to pieces.

During this Celestia and Luna saw the change of aggression and brutality no pony or dragon for that matter should be ended by such force. But they saw it was not Crystal fault it was not him doing this slaughter it was the power that Crystal mentioned. Convexity was taking its form by taking him. But not yet.

After his 20th kill by ripping a dragons throat and repeatedly slashing he with his claws. "You a creature of darkness and will be destroyed." Said their leader. Crystal had, had it with him he ran at full pelt and lunged at him only to his nothing but air and land inside a barrier of energy.

Crystal got up to see the dragons trap and sighed saying. "I should have seen that coming."

"Yes you should but convexity clouds you mind dosen it and that's good so we will have all the energy we need." He said Crystal thought about what he meant than it hit him. They were going to use him as a power source.

"WAIT YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" he screamed

"Why not." He said as the equipment was being set up.

"Don't you see you saw a gimps of what its done to me. If I can't control that energy then what makes you thing you can. The hunters put you up to this for the amusement you won't come back if you…AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as a bolt of energy hit him then more hit him making him shift to a human and fall to his knees in pain.

"See that where your wrong we don't plan to give the hunter what they want we plan to keep this for are self's and become GODS!" he yelled

The pony could only watch he torture as there was dragons watching them. Crystal continued to scram in pain as he was being shown pain that no one should feel. As tears started to fall from his face he thought about the monster that would take over and destroy every thing he holds close. Charlier his family, friends will all be killed in his reckoning. But Crystal thought of a idea that could save him but if it didn't…then at lest it will stop this madness.

He summoned his guitar to his side picking it up barely able to stand he stood tall putting the guitar around him and said. "HEY!" getting the attention. "This is for all the creatures of any world to say…they deserve a LIFE!" with that he started to play.

it's bugging me, grating me  
and twisting me around  
yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
and turning inside out

'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul  
and I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control

During this with one cord all the glass that decorated the hall where smashed to oblivion and the wall begain to brake away and ready to give in to the presure of energy. Sevral dragons started to run around panicing but there leader was in shock off the power being reasesed. Till one dragon ran up to him and said. "Sir he was right we can't hold the energy and he's locked the doors with magic. Where traped what do we do?" he asked only for him to say.

"We pray the ansestors forgive us." He said as the monster contionued.

yeah it's holding me, morphing me  
and forcing me to strive  
to be endlessly cold within  
and dreaming I'm alive

'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul  
I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control

and I want you now  
I want you now  
I feel my heart implode  
and I'm breaking out  
escaping now  
feeling my faith erode

With the last cord hit the roof of the castle was torn up and debre was thrown every where. The barrier fell revelling the human filled with convexity and chaos flowed in his eyes. Ready to feed on the lone soul left.

The others ran or where obliterated by the blast of energy. Crystal walked up to the leader who was a human on his knees coughing blood. "I-I can't believe this _'chough' _F-fore what it worth I'm so…" what all he could say before his head was cut from his shoulders.

Crystal looked up at the sky that was in the middle of a purple storm of energy. Then down to his blade and he licked the blood clean off. With his satisfaction he turned to the ponies who where unharmed and wanted more.

They saw this and tried to run but where tangled in veins full of thorns. As they struggled to get free Crystal was now staring down at them ready to feed. But a bright light stopped him and from it came a figure of a dragon that Crystal knew all to well. "Knowledge?" he whispered as his vision began to fade.

"Yes my child. May crystal forgive me for the secrets I've kept from you" Crystal was now unconscious on the floor but heard her last words. "And I hope you can forgive me to."

Me: WOW! I thing this is my longest chapter yet. What do you think?

Syla: yes

Swift: Oh yea

Charlier: Yep

Crystal: behind you

Glint: I got it.

Me: you two still playing mass effect.

Crystal: yes

Glint: Hell yes

Me: what ever oh yes sorry for the lateness of this but Halloween was not the best day ever.

Crystal: oh are you sure you don't want us to kill that asshole who broke the car window.

Me: No and I did not want you to mention it oh well so yea that's the reason. Oh and I hope Person that this has satisfied your need of destruction if not oh well. Till next time.

All: May crystal guide you


	8. Chapter 7: OH GOD NO!

**Me: welcome back _'reads Zillas review' _I can't stop laughing…OH GOD I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!**

**Crystal: Why. _'reads review and bust out laughing' _Why did you make him do this?**

**Me: He made my life very difficult on mass effect sooooo this is pay back.**

**Crystal: wow ok never cross you.**

**Me: damm straight. Any way reviews. To Person: OK I GET IT YOU LIKE NUKES! And why do you want me to put a Nike factory in the middle of the story (I know it's a typo but its still funny) To Zilla: yes I agree that Person should get a account it would make things easier for sure. And thanks for the PM.**

**Crystal: Your cruel for making Zilla do that.**

**Me: Its not my fault about I'm a vengeful person but oh well. How many gems do you bet that Zilla will like it?**

**Crystal: Oh its on 100 says that he likes it**

**Me: Done. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but my own. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7: OH GOD NO!

Crystal groaned awake as he tried to open his eyes he closed them instantly groaning in pain. "Ah…some one put that light out" he groaned as he used his nature element to close the curtness but then he heard formally voices.

"Crystal are you ok?" asked what sounded like Twilight. Then it hit him that he was still in Equestria.

"Eh yea I'm awake…what happened?" he asked forgetting what happened.

"You saved us and the whole of Equestria." Said princes Celestia. "And then something…happed to you." She said as if she was hiding something. But Crystal took this as humour.

"Good one. I mean really what could hav…" he stopped as he put his claw to his head. But something was no quite right it felt…not scaly and that instead if his horns he just had one pointing out.

"Oh no oh no OH NO!" he yelled as he opened his eyes to see his claw was replaced by a hoof. He looked at his other one but seeing the same. He looked down at his chest seeing he had no scales.

Crystal was horrified at what he saw. Then he saw his bracer on the side of the bed and leaped at it and grabbed it but fell off the bed and was on the floor. He managed to but on his bracer, which was a difficult task with no claws. Once that was done he began to run around the room ranting after falling several times.

"I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! But noooo this is important they said it would not take long they said. LOOK AT ME! THIS IS UNFUCKING BELIEVABLE! OW! THAT HURT!" he yelled as he took a sample of his blood and ran to the closest mirror to look at himself.

Once he found it and look at what he looked like. Some how his face still resamples his dragon and human self, he was green but his tail and mane where both light blue. But then he noticed that he not only had a unicorns horn but the wings of a Pegasus he was an alicorn. He managed to swallow his pride to look to his flank to see a symbol of a Crystal blade crossing with a guitar.

He groaned and then begun to repeatedly hit his head on the wall saying 'ow.' The others looked at each other in confusion not knowing how to help him till rainbow had to say. "What's the problem?"

Crystal stopped hitting him self to say. "I'm a dragon. Get it. D-r-a-g-o-n. Dragon I'm supposed to have scales breath fire and to be called the terror of the skies. Well that's someone else. But still. No offence but I like the scaled look and I've only just got used to that. I-I _'sigh' _I'm sounding like a complete self fish ass but if you woke up to find you're a dragon then you understand the problem." He said

"I know how you feel." Said a formally voice. Crystal turned to see knowledge standing by the door. She looked at Celestia who knew that they needed to talk alone.

As so as they ponies left it was just Crystal and knowledge. "Crystal I know you must be mad."

"I'm not mad at you I'm just irritated is all." He replied looking out the window.

"Well you will be after I'm finished." She said getting Crystal's attention. "I know this is not the best time but it was the only time I could find you. You know when the crystal council made the diction to give Malefor you and Shala." Even saying the name brought back bad memories.

"Yes I do assholes." He said with spite.

"Well they never agreed to the idea of giving you and Shala up." She said making Crystal confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I made them do it so if I didn't none of this would have happened." Crystals jaw dropped to the floor, as he knew the truth about everything that happened. "So if it wasn't for me you would still be…"

"HUAMN YOU LIED TO ME! You said that they did what they did to save them self's and you never said anything about you. A dead spirit of a dragon. That you had a say in the matter. Why, WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" He yelled

"Because there was a prophecy that said that two crystal dragons a son of crystal and a daughter of crystal would wage war on each other and that which ever survived would bring a new age of peace to all the worlds. And the other would destroy them." She replied calmly. "I thought that it was meant to be you and Shala to wage this war but I found out I was wrong. When she was killed by Chrelix it was the end no war nothing. For the first time I was wrong."

Crystal was now going into a rage. Every thing all of the innocents that Malefor made him kill, that Shala killed. The deaths of so many all because of some false prophesy. "Why what made you think destroying two live would cause." He said meaning his predecessor. "Would do I killed so many." Crystal stopped in thought. "Go." He said shaking with anger. "Go now before I change my mind. You are dead stay that way." She was about to say something but Crystal stopped her. "No just go. I wont say it again. GO!"

With that she left disappearing in a light leaving nothing. Crystal sighed and walked back to the window for the others to bust through the door. "Are you ok? We heard shouting…" said Celestia stopping to see the ex-dragon crying by the window.

"My whole life…gone because of her. She destroyed my life and my sisters. How can I go on…how?" he said looking back at the window but then a idea came to him. "I've been shot at, stabbed, blow up and more over this. But you know what this is my life now and chose how it goes." He then stopped to think than it hit him. "If you'll let me I wish to stay till I figure out how to change back and go home. That's if you'll let me stay."

Celestia smiled at him seeing that he wanted to change his life for good. "Yes. Of course you can and seeing as you saved my sister and I then we will let you use a empty home for you actions to help us and all the trouble you've been through. I hope you will like it." She said making Crystal smile.

"Thank you I'll get there right away. I hope I can do some good while I'm here." He said with that he left to go back to ponyvill.

Me: ok hope that was not to bad. And it explains why I call Crystal pony dragon

**Crystal: shut up bich**

**Me: ok but come on that was funny right.**

**Crystal: No.**

**Me: kill joy. Oh yes I forgot to mention the song in the last chapter it was hysteria by muse.**

**Crystal: good band**

**Me: Hell yes. Till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you **


	9. Chapter 8: An old friend

**Me: _'reads persons review' _Hey Crystal you didn't tell me that Person tried to kill you?**

**Crystal: Oh yea. I could have ripped him to shreds if I wanted to but I know who much you would hate me if you lost a reviewer.**

**Me: true speaking of which. To Person: of one even if you tried to kill Crystal with that many nukes you would more likely kill your self in the prose (You just go slapped by logic) thanks for pointing out my mistakes and really I made my e-mail with out no one knowing. (It took 2 weeks for anyone knew I had a e-mail) Oh and the whole American thing. Ok used to watch a lot of American TV because there was never anything I liked on. (Other than Top gear and Doctor who) so yea that's why.**

**Crystal: _'reads Zillas review' _seriously your evil.**

**Me: What vengeful person right here any way. To Zilla: yea Crystal is a pony why I don't know I thought it would be funny. Is that right Crystal?**

**Crystal: You know I'm a very vengeful dragon and half human.**

**Me: And pony**

**Crystal: Ok that's it get here you BICH!**

**Me: enj… CCCCCRRRRRRAAAAPPPPPPPP!**

**Syla: idiots. Enjoy**

Chapter 8: Again why does everyone talk so fast?

With that Crystal and the others left the hospital but then Crystal realised he was still in Canterlot. Not the one to be sitting down again after being unconscious for 5 days according to the others. He tried using his ability of teleporting, which came to him as easy as breathing. At first it was just up to 5 feet then on to of a near by building then all the way back to the castle and back.

"Right I got this. You may want to hold still a sec." He warned as he concentrated what little energy he had left and in a flash of light they were gone.

They reappeared in the outskirts of ponyvill the five ponies landed in a heap while Crystal fell down softly on the ground and noticed something. "Hey where's pinkie?" he asked only to restive the groans of the other Ponies who where trying to get up. "Oh I forgot that teleporting in the dragon realms is different from here. Let me help you guys up."

When they were all up he got his answer. "She left about a two days ago said it was important. Why?" asked Twilight.

"I was just wondering." He said as he began to walk forward. "The last thing I need is to be saved by…AAAAHHHH!" he yelled as a pink blur crashed into him.

When they finally stopped rolling on the floor Crystal open his eyes to she Pinkie staring back talking a thousand words a seconded. "Ohmygod whoareyou whatsyouname wheredidyoucomefrom doyou…" Crystal made her stop by putting his hoof in her face to make her stop.

"Its me. Crystal" he tried to explain only for her to gasp and run away at the speed of light. Crystal turned to the others and asked. "Should I ask?"

"That's pinkie." They all said in unison. Creeping Crystal out till he heard his stomach growl.

"Oh god. Maybe I need something to eat. 5 days with out food not my thing." He said laughing and walking to ponyvill only to stop and say. "Actually can someone…Damm. I mean somepony tell me where I can get something to eat." He said making them laugh.

They reached a place called 'sugar cube corner' once they got there food where Crystal fell in love with food…again. "Ok and I know exactly what this is. Even though I do some how it taste so good." He said finishing off his food.

"Then what do dragons eat?" asked Rarity making Crystal laugh.

"You don't want to know" He replied

"Whys that?" asked Twilight

"You really want to know." Everypony nodded in agreement. "Its not really that difficult. Think very carefully and I'll give you a hint. We have razor sharp teeth for a reason."

Twilight got it in seconds but was afraid of the answer. Not for her self because of Fluttershy. So she whispered the answer in Crystal's ear. Which he nodded to say yes which all most made her throw up. "Hey I told you want have the stomach for it."

"Yes but I had no idea I was right." She said managing not to throw up.

"Well what did you expect? We don't use are teeth as bottle opener you know. Any way…" Crystal stopped at the sound of screaming and a stamped of pony running by.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Twilight. To see several humans wearing white robes walking toward them. They all started to run well everypony but Crystal. "Why aren't you running?" She asked looking back at him.

"Go I got this." Which she did not wanting to argue. Crystal just sat there minding his business till one of them pushed him over than grabbed him by the throat.

"Discussing creature. Have you see a dragon around?" the man asked making Crystal gasp but laugh.

"You need to _'gasp' _pay more attention_ 'gasp' _to your targets." He said as he looked down to his left hoof to see a blue bracer, the one the dragon used, the one they were looking for. Before he could yell for help he was tripped over by a vine then was being strangled by it.

Everyone in the group turned to see there comrade being choked to death by a plant and a pony standing next to him giving them a dark smile. "Oh how I've missed this." He said as they readied their guns and crossbows. "Well…shit."

They open fire so much to that it all most torn down the front end of a near by house and would have killed…if they hit. When the smoke finally cleared everypony paced them self's for the worse.

But Crystal was unharmed in fact he was crying with laughter. "Oh god, Oh god I'm going to die. HA! The look on your faces is fucking hilarious."

"Why are you not DIEING!" yelled one of them as he continued to fire and walk to him. But again no hits. The man wan enraged and drawer his sword and slashed at the laughing ponies head. Only to hit smoke.

"You should do you research." He said as he disappeared. The man looked back at his men in confusion. Only for a blue hook of energy to grab him but he was not moving. He looked up at the source. Only to get completely crushed into the ground in a puff of dust.

When it cleared they did not see there comrade but Crystal covered in blood. "Next" he said with that the full focus of the platoon to charge at him. And Crystal doing the same yelling. "BRING IT!" to then jump and kick one in the head knocking him out.

Crystal then jabbed one in the chest the jumped over him to kick another and then to fire a shot of energy with the bracer at the other. The rest started to back off and be more careful not that it helped.

One tried to land a axe blow behind him only for a pony to shout. "BEHIND YOU!" Crystal saw his chance and teleported behind him only for the axe to get stuck in the ground. Crystal hovered above him and kicked him in the back of the head making his head smash on the axe handle. "HEY WHO EVVER SAID THAT THANKS!" he thanked.

"Oh no." said as a blade his tail. The owner left it there and pulled out a knife. Crystal managed to us his magic to pull the sword out the ground and block the knife and stab the man in the leg. As he screamed in pain Crystal kicked him in the jaw knocking him out. "Cry baby." He said running at the last three.

One tried to stop his charge by swinging with a hammer and missed and the rush of wind from Crystal made him fall over. The other fired half a clip but only hit air and finally the last tried to run which made Crystal smile as he hit him knocking him full force in to a near by cart.

Crystal laughed but a bullet flew past his head taking with it a little part of his mane. He tuned around with a evil look saying. "Hey I just got this bich." He said as a rush of vines spewed him off his feet and left him dangling in the air. Crystal walked past him saying. "I'll deal with you in a minuet." But as he did he saw a knife fly past him

"Yea well your going to have to deal with me first. Pony dragon." He said which was his doom. As Crystal raised a hoof and aimed a the man he took cover behind a cart.

Crystal just sighed as he forgot he could use magic and used it to pull the man out of his cover and threw him into a table. "Idiot." He said as he used the vines and pulled the over up to him.

"Ok I want answers. And it better be the truth or…" "You'll do what pony." He insulted Crystal.

"Oh bad move." He said as he threw the man in the air. After a minuet of being in the air Crystal brought him back down. "Now I know the new look is a little different. But it dose not mean I can't rip you in two and if you don't believe me please continue. But if you want to live shut the fuck up and tell me what I want to know. Know." He threatened as everypony came outside to see what was going on.

"Ok, ok just…put me down. Please." He pleaded.

Crystal sighed. "Fine." With that he threw him in the air one more time before he hit the floor in a painful thud. Crystal turned to the others by his side who were giving him evil looks. "What. He said put him down."

"Not like that asshole." Replied the man as he got up.

"Yes well sorry but tell me how you got here and who you are working for I thought many of my sisters cult had given up trying to kill me?" He asked

"I'm not with them. I'm an informant for Chrelix." The name slapped Crystal across the face.

"H-he died…I saw him die." "Yes but lady luck smiles on me." Interrupted by a voice. Crystal tuned to see a white and red pony smiling at him.

"Hi Crystal hope you didn't miss me." Said Chrelix.

**Me: Ok I think I lost Crystal. Ok were was I '_reads page' _oh yes. Come on people how could I not bring him back.**

**Syla: Simple isn't it.**

**Me: Well it was to good a opportunity. Any way what I'm planning to do is make this weekly and put 2 to 4 parts of this up a week. So I can get back into convexity.**

**Syla: about time.**

**Crystal: WHERE ARE YOU!**

**Me: Shit I got to go Syla…**

**Syla: Go I can do this.**

**Me: Thanks**

**Crystal: found you.**

**Me: SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIII ITTTTTTTTTTTT!**

**Syla: Idiots. Till next time may crystal guide you**


	10. Chapter 9: Well this was unexpected

Me: see was that so hard Crystal

**Crystal '_shifts from pony to dragon' _I hate you soooo much**

**Me: I know. Any way welcome back just before we start I'm making some changes to Crystals description as a pony. lets get to now. To Person: '_sigh' _I really don't know what to say. I'm truly speechless about how much your trying to kill Crystal.**

**Crystal: I know.**

**Me: Ok if he can survive the annihilation of the crystal dragon race. Mass genocide (God I hope I spelt that right) what makes you think that you can kill him.**

**Crystal: yea I would leave the world before you had a chance to fire. And I could kill you and no one will know for 10 years. Give it up.**

**Me: you really should. To Zilla: yes he's back I mean come on could I really leave his death like the way I did. Oh that challenge/revenge. Don't get me wrong I love getting revenge (my favourite hobby) but I can't shake the feeling that I will do something to piss you off then I'll have to do it or something along those lines. And so you do your homework how come I've have the feeling I've made you a brony (nothing wrong with that if anyone who is reading this is a brony) but I guess that well be settled next time your on xbox. Enjoy **

Chapter 9: Well this was unexpected

"Chrelix is that you?" said Crystal shocked to see him

"Yes it me. Not at my best but still better looking than you." He joked only for crystal to swear back at him in Italian

"_Bastardo._" They both laughed at seeing each other seeing the problem they were both in.

"Well Crystal I think a mane suits you. Less chance to get impaled by horns. Well other from that." He said pointing a his single horn.

"Such a shame I had fun kicking your ass by head butting you." He said mimicking his voice.

"Well Crystal you've made quite a mess." Said Chrelix as they both looked around the area then looking back at each other. "You know what you have to do." He said pointing at his amulet.

Crystal sighed as he knew that he could fix what he had broken using its energy and his own. "I fucking hate you." He replied as he used his magic to take it off and keep it levitating in the air as he consternated his energy into it.

All of a sudden broken glass was being but back in it rightful place, tables where being fix together and but back where they were left. Everything was fixing its self and when it was all done the amulets fell as did Crystal with extortion (I hope I spelt that right)

Crystal looked up at Chrelix saying. "Please…tell…me you have…some green gems?" he asked making Chrelix smile.

"Such the glass cannon aren't you." He said as he used his magic to pull out a bag of gems from his satchel and emptied it in front of Crystal.

Crystal put a hoof on the small pile and absorbed all the gems into his body. Instantly be jumped back up and shook his head as he felt the rush of energy go to his head again. "So Chrelix unicorn…that's different even for you." He said making Chrelix laugh but before he could say anything he was interrupted by cheers of joy form the other ponies.

Then the rush of everypony in the are came running at him asking questions like. 'who are you, how did you do that, are you royalty.' And so on. Not that Crystal didn't like getting attention he loved it but even this was to much.

"Well Crystal you've started to make a name for your self." Yelled Chrelix as he tried to talk over the many voices.

"Yea well this is to much." He replied as he teleported away.

Everypony was confused and began to look around looking for him but as soon as they saw the shade of green run around a corner they followed leaving Chrelix and his informant and the other five.

"Where did he go?" asked rainbow as Chrelix told his informant to leave this world which he did.

"Hey guys up here." Whispered a voice as everypony looked around they saw Crystal hiding on a rooftop. "Have they gone?"

"Yes Crystal they have gone but not for long." Replied Chrelix as Crystal flew down getting a better look at Chrelix. He was white and his mane was red with hints of black saw with his tail, his mane was spiked back but still looked natural. And on his flank was one of the full automatic crossbows with the emblem of the outcast on it.

"Crossbow?" asked Crystal

"Yea turns out I'm great at making weapons styled for ponies. Not like I ever plan it give them out." He said

As they continued to Crystals new place the girls had to ask. "I guess you know him crystal?" said Twilight.

"Yea even though last I saw was him charging at my sister with a grenade in hand blowing him and her up in the void." Said Crystal

"Yes well it was not a great experience being thrown around in the void only then to land in the middle of canterlot castle during a meeting." He explained

"Best way to make an entrance." Said Rainbow who had a idea but then left it.

"Why didn't you try to come back?" asked Crystal

"Yes well I…I like it here. It a seconded chance I can't just let that go." Crystal raised a hoof saying.

"Its ok Chrelix. Not many people get a seconded chance especially ones like you. But one day do you plan to come back?" he asked

"Hell yea I am just not yet its to soon. And please don't tell the others I'm alive." He pleaded.

"Sure but there is all ways something that me and you will both be good at are favourite hobbies." Said Crystal getting his attention. "Resurrection." They both bust out laughing till they reached the house.

"Wow that's big" exclaimed Rarity.

As Crystal opened the door to revile what was inside. It was like he had walked through a portal back home it remained him of the temple. It was decorated with tapsters like the one's from the temple with art of battles and wars. On the left was a room full with building equipment with a forge to close to that was scrolls that were put in to hexagon shaped book cases with plans and spells and so on. On the right was a spiral staircase that went up behind that was a door that led to a kitchen. Close to the staircase was another door that led to a living room filled with everything that a dragon, pony or human could use to sit on.

Up the staircase was a bedroom filled with the same hexagon shaped bookcase in the other room and there was a small staircase that led to a bed near a window.

"Well I guess this is home for now." Said Crystal as he tried getting used to his new home.

**Me: so you're a homeowner now.**

**Crystal: I guess so**

**Me: remind me to ask you if I could go there.**

**Crystal: ok if you don't mind that you will more likely turn into a pony.**

**Me: never mind then**

**Crystal: thought so**

**Me: till next time…**

**All: may crystal guide you **


	11. Chapter 10: So that's were she went

**Me: Welcome back _'finishes watch MLP season 1 ep 4' _Cant believe I'm doing this.**

**Crystal: Me nether but what would you do more get pissed off you don't have halo 4 or do this.**

**Me: Don't remind me. To Person: Do we really need to go through this.**

**Crystal: apparently we do. _'says with a claw coved in oil' _**

**Me: what's that?**

**Crystal: Oh nothing just a little welcome to the dragon realms for Person.**

**Me: Not going to ask. To Zilla: ok seeing as I'm doing the same thing as you Zilla I will agree I can see why people like it but just be careful. Don't get me wrong if you do become a brony (Not saying that's bad) I wont be a asshole about it seeing as I have about 5 or so friends who are Bronies and one whose a Pegasister (I think I got her into it) any way yes, yes he dose. Isn't that right?**

**Crystal: Be quiet you.**

**Me: And yes it was that long ago I wrote my first fanfic (I think) and its because of you and Person and gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n so thanks (If I missed any one just PM me or send me a E-mail) ok then Enjoy.**

Chapter 10: So that's were she went.

"Wow. This place is amazing." Exclaimed Everyone but Chrelix and Crystal who just looked at each other had the same idea.

"Ok this is the plan look around then I show you lot how a dragon parties." He said as he flew up the stairs and opened the bedroom door only to get a surprise.

"WLCOME!" shouted several ponies that were hiding in his room. The shock made him stumble and fall down the stairs.

When he finally stopped falling and hit the floor with a painful thud he looked up to see Rainbow and Chrelix crying with laughter. "Yes, yes very funny. I ok you know if you two were interested." He said sarcastically as he dusted him self off.

"I'm sorry Crystal but _'laughs' _but that. HA! Was bucking funny." He exclaimed which made Crystal wonder what he meant by 'bucking' but now was not the time to ask. Cause now was the time that Pinkie yelled.

"ITS PARTY TIME!" she exclaimed. 'Well so much for a quiet night.' Crystal thought.

The party went on till the night but before everypony was about to leave a certain 6 had a welcoming present. "CRYSTAL!" shouted Rainbow over the music. Which died down after she shouted.

"Yea guys. Is something wrong." He asked as everypony gathered around.

"Yes well no sort of." "What I think Pinkie is trying to say it that. When you saved us using your guitar. It sort of broke." Explained Twilight as she finished off what Pinkie was trying to say.

She moved out of the way to reveal what little was left of the burned guitar. Crystal mouth hit the floor in pain as that represented his time as an outlaw as a human. "But while you were asleep we found the plans of one." Said Twilight.

"Yea a better one." Said Applejack

"More stylish." Agree Rarity

"More cooler." Smiled Rainbow

"More better" Squeaked Fluttershy

"With more CAKE!" Shouted Pinkie which everypony just looked at her with confusion. "What."

"So with that me made you this." Said Twilight. She moved out of the way so did several ponies to reveal a crystal painted guitar.

The neck was painted green and black, the body was had hand painted crystals all across it like the ones that Crystal could make rise from the earth but were all most so real. It was as if it was made of crystal.

Crystal walks towards to it and used his magic to put it around his neck. He tuned around to face the others and sat down and tried to strum a cord, which didn't go well. "Eh I'm not use to this." He said truly.

"We thought that would be a problem." Said Twilight as Rarity walk to him and giving him what looked like a hoarse shoe but was a little different it covered his whole hoof.

"Hmmm Lets try this." He said to him self as he strummed another cord then another and another. Soon he started to get into it he could not stop. He used his magic to grab the mic and began to sing.

**Face check I walk this beach  
Im frying in the heat in the cauldron stir me  
Chop down my diamond teeth I aint got  
The simple things in life have been lost  
You have got to witness  
This is your last retreat  
My last repeat**

All my friends are as sharp as razors  
cut you down if you touch the faders  
High class girls hung in elevators  
Now we have got the floor

Damn!

Get loose, get loose  
Get loose, get loose  
Get loose, get loose  
Get loose, get looser

Get loose, get loose  
Get loose, get loose  
Get loose, get loose  
Get loose, get looser

You cant miss me Im still alive  
Snake skin shoed Im pleading homicide  
Come on and feel this Im still alive  
Joker meet you on the other side

Banshie I hear you call  
We need to raise the dead we need to raise the people!  
Cut throat this blood runs thick  
It is true  
The simple things in life have been lost  
You have got to witness  
We are the last beatniks  
The lost heretics

All my friends are as sharp as razors  
cut you down if you touch the faders  
Listen up all you masqueraders  
Now we have got the floor  
Now we have got the floor

Get loose, get loose  
Get loose, get loose  
Get loose, get loose  
Get loose, get looser

Get loose, get loose  
Get loose, get loose  
Get loose, get loose  
Get loose, get looser

Get loose, get loose  
Get loose, get loose  
Get loose, get loose [yeah]  
Get loose, get loose [yeah]  
Get loose, get loose [yeah]  
Get loose, get looser

Die!

Get loose, get loose  
Get loose, get loose  
Get loose, get loose  
Get loose, get looser

Get loose, get loose  
Get loose, get loose  
Get loose, get loose  
Get loose, get looser

You cant miss me Im still alive  
Snake skin shoed Im pleading homicide  
Come on and feel this Im still alive  
Joker meet you on the other side

[This is your life]

Get loose, get loose  
Get loose, get loose  
Get loose, get loose  
Get loose, get looser 

He ended with a heavy and loud last cord. It set off a chain reaction of cheers of joy and as well as for Crystal. He was back. "Oh yea. I'M BACK!" he yelled getting another reaction of cheers.

"Right I can't thank you guys so much. I'm in you debt." He thanked

"Your sure are you know how long it…" "I think what Rainbow is trying to say is your welcome." Interrupted Twilight.

"Yea well thanks. Say if you lot like HOW ABOUT ANOTHER!" Crystal Yelled down the mic gaining another set of cheers. So he played through the night.

**Me: So that's what happened to you other guitar.**

**Crystal: Yep pretty much**

**Me: Oh sorry this took so long I was busy yesterday or two days ago…whatever just sorry.**

**Crystal: Oh well shit happens**

**Me: true, true. Till next time**

**All: May crystal guide you **


	12. Chapter 11: Job Offer

**Crystal: _'gathers gear' _I DON'T CARE IF HE'S A GOD DAMM REVIWER! I WILL RIP HIM IN TWO!**

**Me: Ok cool it**

**Charlier: Yea it bullshit**

**Crystal: I know but he's going to die.**

**Me: Fine I'm coming to just let me do this.**

**Crystal: Fine.**

**Me: Right. To Person: Before Crystal rips out your soul and eats it. Thanks for pointing out my mistakes and yes I would have most properly give up if you and Zilla never reviewed. Oh and just a heads up getting a 'life hax' from a breakfast box dose not count.**

**Crystal: So I can enjoy ripping you to pieces and watch as you army screams in pain as they are turned to ash.**

**Me: Yea so if you don't stop this and apologies to Crystal well lets say you will wish he would kill you.**

**Crystal: And every dragon thought Malefor was bad. None have see anything yet.**

**Me: True. Good luck Person you wanted a war…**

**Crystal: It's not a war I'm just letting him lose.**

**Me: Ok. To Zilla: I still can't believe you're all most fished with that. Oh a word of advise don't get PSP's Just go with the regulars better chance. Oh and please tell me you will make Glint watch it. He runs off every time I try so you may have better luck. Enjoy.**

**Crystal: Where's my armour?**

Chapter 11: Day after

Crystal woke up feeling groggy from the late night he had. He played till the brake of dawn till everypony left to get what little sleep they could leaving Crystal by him self if his new home with new equipment, new guitar and new friends.

It seemed years since he had a fun night like that with memory still intact. Crystal opened his eyes to see his bracer on the bedside table. As he reached to grab it he looked down at his hoof and forgot about the sudden changes he got while he was uncurious five days ago.

He just sighed and put it on with that done he walked down the stairs to get something to eat. But as he walked down he saw the mess that was left from the pervious night. He sighed again and as he walked to the kitchen using his magic he put everything back in its right place.

As he ate he heard a knock at the door. 'Can't a dragon…or…pony sit down in peace.'? He teleported to the door and opened it to see Chrelix holding a letter in his mouth. "Hey eh did you run out of food or something?"

"Ha, ha, ha. It for you." He said muffled on the account of the letter as he pushed past him.

"Mood much." Said Crystal closing the door.

"Yea I get like that with the bare minimum of sleep." He said as he opened the letter. "Hey this is new. Its from Vinyl."

"Who?" Asked Crystal

"The DJ from the party yesterday." Answered Chrelix as he begun to read it. "Dear Crystal I loved the music you played at the party. I was hoping if you looking for a job that you would like to work for me. From Vinyl Scratch."

"Wow I've only been here a day and I've been offered a job. Who knew?" He said surprised.

"Yea well this maybe the only pony in the whole of Equestria willing to hire you." Said Chrelix as he looked around.

"Whys that?" said Crystal a little annoyed.

"Well let's see. Everypony knows your part dragon and human. And your little fight with the hunters didn't help. Violence here is very uncommon so some are afraid of you but never the less good luck." He said Smiling.

"What?" asked Crystal

"Nothing just I hope you don't mind the noise." He responded laughing as he left.

Crystal just surged it off and continued with his morning. After he got ready and getting used to using a brush after so long not well having hair but horns he left with guitar on his back and left for the club.

Along the way Crystal thought about the time he had when he worked in a club while he was on the run. To him it was fun but not when he had to keep a look out for anyone that would rat him out or worse if the police walked in he needed to get out before they even knew he was there. Which he was actually good at. But now he was getting a seconded chance to do it again but this time for fun and because he could.

When he reached the club he prepped him self-seeing, as this was the first time he had been nervous in a long time. As he reached for the door a heavy bass drop knocked him down to the floor before he had chance to think. 'Ow' was all that Crystal could thing of as he hit the floor.

As Crystal begun to regain his train of thought he saw a white unicorn with a dark and spiked up mane. Run out shouting. "Why dose that keep happening. See if you fix that?"

"Sure." Replied somepony inside the club.

"Sorry about that." She apologised helping him up. "Somepony thought it would be funny to mess with my equipment will I was at the party yesterday. Crystal I'm guessing." She said.

"Yea. I could take a look at it if you want. I'm good with that sort of thing." Suggested Crystal.

"Really. Don't get me wrong I love a good bass drop. But this is getting old." She complained as they entered the club. The place had been completely trashed because of the noise level. Smashed glass every were on the account of the vibrations smashing everything they could.

"Wow what a mess." Said Crystal as he tried to avoid to glass.

"Yea. This place is a lot better when its not trashed." Replied the pony behind the mix table.

"Let me take a look." Said Crystal moving him out the way.

"Oh by all means if I can't fix it then what makes you think…" "Done." Interrupted Crystal as he got up from under the table.

"That's can't be… prove it." Said a stun pony.

"Ok then." Replied Crystal accepting the challenge.

I'm not a fan of puppeteers but I've a nagging fear  
someone else is pulling at the strings  
Something terrible is going down through the entire town  
wreaking anarchy and all it brings

I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all  
I curse the name, the one behind it all...

Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon  
And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon  
Discord, whatever did we do  
To make you take our world away?

Discord, are we your prey alone,  
Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?  
Discord, we won't take it anymore  
So take your tyranny away!

I'm fine with changing status quo, but not in letting go  
Now the world is being torn apart  
A terrible catastrophe played by your symphony,  
what a terrifying work of art!

As he finished both ponies just looked at him. "What? I did work in a club back home. I know a think or two about this stuff." Heexplained

"Wait why Discord?" Asked Vinyl

"Because it's what is true and I hate him. Lets just say chaos is completely different in my world." He explained darkly. "But hey the whole point of music is to express are feelings. But not getting sappy about it. So about that job." He said holding out a hoof

"You got a deal." Answered Vinyl.

**Me: Ok Crystal just calm down**

**Crystal: No I'll have his head and I'll scoop out his eye balls with a spoon '_hold a spoon' _**

**Me: Wait…Never mind. Any way the song in the last chapter was vlad the impaler by kasabien. And the one in this one is ****Eurobeat Brony - Discord (The Living Tombstone's Remix) (The one I listen to. Never kistened to the oringanal) hoped you guys and girles like them.**

**Crystal: **_**'Lodes pistols' **_**Ok I going to kill Person I'll be back soon**

**Me: Wait I'm going with you**

**Crystal: Hurry up**

**Me: Till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you**

**Crystal: Oh Person. I'm out for blood see you soon. **


	13. Chapter 12: Something's never change

**Me: you sure this is a good idea.**

**Crystal: yes just start the chapter all ready.**

**Me: Fine. Welcome everyone let get to it. To Person: First thing first thanks I'll look over my chapter (Wordage is not a word. Just saying.) And you may have all that crap to stop Crystal here but he's got a little something.**

**Crystal: Yes I do. That's a nice list of crap you've got lets list what I've got shall we. I'm the most unstable dragon you'll ever met. Convexity is a big part of my life, I was raised by Malefor who taught me to do one thing. Leave nothing left. And let not for get to mention the fact that the crystal dragon race was the most advance of all. I have to ability to go to another world and call for some help if needed. A advance A.I**

**Fox: Thanks**

**Crystal: Three forms crystal hard scales if needed and a fuck lode of explosives and much, much more. So what I say. Bring it motherfucker. It's on.**

**Me: Right. Enjoy your last days alive Person. Enjoy.**

**Crystal: _'opens portal' _Hey commander Shepard. Let me show who is the best shot.**

Chapter 12: Something's never change. Brother.

"So he thinks it's all over. Well not while I still take breath." Said a dark scared figure looking over the town. "I'll will have revenge for me and are lord." She looked into the light to reveal her form.

Her scales where mostly burned and scared from Chrelix stand, most of her horns were either gone or mostly destroyed, her tail blade was cracked and about to fall off. Her once beautiful self was nothing but a wrack and showed the monster she had truly become.

She needed help though he current state was not fit for battle against the ones that made her this way. Not from her legion she ones had they have there own ideas now about there mistress. They will more than likely give her up to Crystalix. No she needed someone new, not from the dragon realms, one that knows chaos like no other.

"Chaos. Hmmm yes that's whom I need. One that theses creatures fear the most. I should pay a visit to the Canterlot to the stone tome of the draconequess they call. Discord." With a smile across her disfigured maw she took to the skies to release the lord of chaos.

Meanwhile

After a few hours after Crystal fixed the equipment and hunting down the one who caused the equipment to be this way. A certain ex-hunter tuned out to be the one who did the deed and make him clean up most of the mess he made. Crystal suggested that they should celebrate the only way they knew how.

"So how about it." Finished crystal

"Tonight. Hmmm seems soon. But…" Vinyl said thinking about Crystals idea of a show tonight.

"You know what? To hell with it lets do it." Vinyl answered but before Crystal could say anything she said. "If were going to do this we needed to let everypony know and soon. Think you can handle it?" she asked smiling at him.

"Dash isn't the only one who can brake the sound barrier." He said as his blue eyes changed a colour to grey as he flew out the door.

Canterlot gardens

Shala landed out side of the gardens trying to be careful about the guards patrolling the area. 'Seems too much security for some plants. They really don't want anyone to be here. Ha tough luck.' She thought as she silently ran to a passing guard and snap his neck.

"HEY INTRUDER!" shouted one of the guards only to get a vine to impale him in the throat. But it was too late for Shala the guards arrived at the seen. "Shit." Said Shala as they backed her up to a tree.

"By order of the princess your under arrest." Said one of the guards.

Shala Was out numbered and matched she was hopping she would only needed to use what little energy she had left for Discords release. But she now had no choice. She readied her self as she dug what little she had left of claws into the ground.

As she summoned her powers of crystal she said. "I will never be taken down by ponies…ever." As one walked up to her to forcefully take her in crystal shard raised out of the ground impaling him and every last guard in the area. Throwing there bodies and ripping the in too peaces. She was left surrounded by the dead coved in blood and coughing up her own.

"'_Chough' _Oh god. I-I need to hurry _'chough' _up." She spluttered as she lipped away from the mess to the stone tome.

She made it to the draconequess statue. That would usually be guarded but with the mess she made they were called away form there post. "Idiots…thanks for…making this easy for me." She gasped

She limped over to the statue only to collapse right in front of it. She begun to gasp rapidly as she started to lose all feeling in her body and blacked out. Only to be awoken by a faint voice.

"Get up child." Which she did in a new form of a pony. But that was not her problem she was still bleeding out and he was her only hope. "I've been watching you ever since you got here." The voice said as she begun her spell. "Its not fair how you've been treated. Your own brother has tried to kill you. Your own followers, your family." He said as she sated to whisper the incantations.

"I can help you. Please release me and you will get you desire of destruction. And I'll get my wish of chaos." He pleaded as the ritual was all most at it end.

"I give life to this vassal so that it may help me in my quest. I prey for this. Crystal hear my pled. In turn I give my life so this can be anew." Said Shala as the rest of the castle guard came running to the seen.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF TH…" yelled on of the guard as Shala used a crystal shard to cut her wrist and as the blood flow through the statue she stood up and said. "Watch as you see the bringers of your end and hear me well." The statue shattered reviling to draconequess in flesh laughing of his new life. "We will return to bring your end."

With that both Shala and Discord vanished in a bright light leaving nothing but a small orange crystal shard. When one of the guard tried to pick it up it exploded killing half the guard and leaving the rest to bleed out.

Darkness can never be destroyed. As long as there is light there will all ways be darkness. All ways.

**Me: Cliffhanger.**

**Charlier: Ah! When did you get here?**

**Me: Crystal made me come back. To dangerous for a human. Bullshit.**

**Charlier: Is he ok?**

**Me: Come on this is him he's to stubborn to die. I'll tell you more lets finish this first.**

**Charlier: Ok**

**Me: Hope you've enjoyed this and till next time.**

**All: May crystal guide you.**

**Charlier: May they watch over him**


	14. Chapter 13: Time to call the dragons

**Me: So how's the hunting going Crystal?**

**Crystal: Just fine. But I keep running into old people. I don't now if person has lost what little marbles he had but a little fear dose the trick.**

**Me: '_Reads review' _Oh I know why.**

**Crystal: Why?**

**Me: To Person: Thanks I do try to improve on my spelling ever chapter. And I'm sorry I thought that I was crazy but its official you've lost it. Old people who hate music. Last time I checked that's a disadvantage not an advantage so Crystal hares the list of what he's got.**

**Crystal: _'reads list'_ Wow really. Thanks person. See yea later I got some music to play.**

**Me: Oh god. To Zilla: What I can't have one story with out some sort of villain so why not have two or more. Oh and Zilla I hate you, you lucky some of a b… not going to say it. And that explains all that yelling earlier it was Glint. _'opens door' _GOOD LUCK GLINT!. _'Closes door' _Any way lets get to it shall we. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Time to call the dragons

During the devastation a Canterlot Crystal was enjoying his first gig in what felt like years. The first time he had fun with out the worry of a assassin's trying to kill him let alone the worry of Shala coming back. But as with everything it must come to an end.

Crystal finished with one last and heart pounding cord which if the windows of the club were not reinforced they would have more likely smashed as well would have the ones in a 2 mile radius.

"ALRIGHT! How's everypony doing?" yelled Crystal. He resaved a scream of enjoyment back.

"Wow I thought I was loud." He joked. But something was not right Crystal started to feel faint and his vision started to blur as he started to lose balance. He then blacked out with a voice saying. "It's good to see you've moved on brother."

1 day later in the dragon realms

Charlier was still pacing in the training hall where Glint and Fox was still working on the portal. 3 days ago the guardians told them about Crystal was staying in Equestria for reason they refused to say why.

But they gave the full picture to Charlier explaining why he wanted to stay. Charlier still didn't understand why. So she explained to Glint and Fox what her plan was but didn't tell them about what happened to him seeing as they would more than likely never let it go.

So they did there best to work as fast as they could. Because Crystal is scary when he's mad but he's got nothing on Charlier seeing as she could set the whole temple a blaze if she was crossed.

But when the guardians told her that he collapsed from unknown curses she was even more on edge, which was starting to get on Glint's and Fox's nerves.

With a pulse of energy the gate opened making Fox and glint cheer as there work was finished and Charlie's was beginning. "YES! We did it." Yelled Glint over joined.

"Good will it work this time?" asked Charlier.

"Oh come on give us some credit." Complained Fox.

"Yea. Besides why are you in such a rush?" asked Glint.

"My reasons." She said coldly but then sighed. "Sorry. Its just… the guardians told me that Crystal had collapsed from unknown causes. So I'm worried." She explained.

"Then were coming with." Said Glint

"Wait what. Even with the chance of you changing?" She said knowing that Glint and Granite both didn't like the idea of losing their scales and replacing them with fur.

"Yes. Hell I think he deserved are help. I'll get the others." He said jumping over a crate of equipment went out the room to get the others.

10 minutes later

"There is no way in hell am I doing this." Protested Granite

"Come on Granite it could be fun." Said Swift

"I think we both have different opinions of 'fun.' Hunting is fun, going for a swim is fun and flying is fun. But being a pony is not fun." He listed.

"Hey I hate the idea to but come on. He would do the same if it was us." Said Spyro.

"AH! Fine I'm in. But this had better be worth it." Granite reluctantly agreed.

"Good now that's sorted." Said Fox. "You guy are most likely going to change as soon as you enter that world. See as we don't have Crystal's aint-shift potion. So you guys may black out when you get there. I'll stay here to explain to the guardians were you've gone when they find out. Which they will. Other from that good luck." He said as he re-opened the gate.

"Well see you guys on the other side." Said Glint as he jumped through the gate.

"All ways head first." Syla chasing after him.

The rest looked at each other and surged as they stepped through the gate to another world.

Meanwhile

Crystal was waking up in a hospital bed again. "Eh…why can't I stay awake for more than a day?" He questioned

"Because you the most stubborn dragon we've ever met." Said the voice the best flyer in all of Equestria.

"Ah and I thought being in a dreamless sleep was bad. Ok I'm going back in." He said was he tried to snore.

"We need you awake. Idiot." Said the voice of a ex-hunter.

"You never need we awake. Wake me up when the world is about to end or something." He joked

"Yes. Well what if I told you Shala's alive." The mentioning of the name made Crystal sit up.

"How is that possible?" he demanded.

"I thought that would get you attention. The princess need to see you." Said Chrelix.

"Best not keep them waiting." He said as he disconnected the heart rate monitor.

10 minuets later

"Good to see your ok." Greeted Luna.

"Same to you. Now to business." Started Crystal. "Ok Chrelix told me about her realising Discord. And yes I know who he is."

"But why would she release him?" Asked Twilight.

"Good question. It's simple really. The state she must have been in when she got here must be terrible. Her pain I would not wish on any enemy. Surviving a blast like she did and landing here must be painful. She would have close to no energy to heal her self nor would she want to use that energy seeing it would be the only thing keeping her alive now."

"But why Discord?" Asked Twilight getting impeccant.

"Simple. She would need power, power which she dose not have so she will need help from something as equally as powerful. Like him or me. She would hope that he would help restore her to full power." He explained.

"But why would Discord help her." Questioned Celestia.

"After being imprisoned twice he would more likely do anything to get revenge. I know I would. But they will need an army to get to me or any of you." He answered.

"Wait what do you mean us?" asked Rainbow

"Well lets see. You six control the element harmony. That's a threat to them same with you Celestia. You powerful to but no pony is with out there fault they prey upon that especially you Luna." They all just gave Crystal questioned looks.

"You time being forgive me. Nightmare moon has taken its toll. Leaving you mind weak to influence which is music to my sister ears. She will go after the weak such as you and me." He explained.

"Wait how are you weak mined?" asked Luna

"I was raised by Malefor so was my sister we were both brought up into obedience. If you didn't do what your told you will get punished…harshly. So I'm still in a state of recovery so are you perfect time for her to have her way." He answered.

"So what do we do?" asked Celestia.

"Simple we wait. Till they make a move so then we know what we are up against. And yes it's a bad plan but its all we've got. We go about are normal days do are job, duties what ever. But when the time is right then I'll have a plan." He suggested.

The princesses looked at each other and agreed. "Ok Crystalix. We trust you." Said Celestia.

"Thank you. May crystal guide and protect us all." He said as he turned around nodding at the others. As they disappeared in a bright light.

**Me: Ok sorry if this chapter was lacking but I was really busy at the time. Sorry.**

**Charlier: Is Crystal ok?**

**Me: Let me check. '_uses bracer' _Crystal how you doing?**

**Crystal: Oh just fine. Turns out some of theses old people like my music. How knew.**

**Me: Right best let you get back to it see you soon.**

**Crystal: See yea.**

**Me: Ok so till next time.**

**All: May crystal guide you **


	15. Chapter 14: The more there are

**Me: _'reads review' _Oh god _'Uses bracer' _Crystal?**

**Crystal: Ow.**

**Me: Are you ok?**

**Crystal: I guess that smug…**

**Me: CRYSTAL!**

**Crystal: Fine. I guess Person made a review didn't he.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Crystal: It said what happened didn't it.**

**Me: Yep**

**Crystal: Well. WHO THE FUCK BUT EXPLOSIVES ON OLD PEOPLE!"**

**Me: I Don't know. Some one who has lost all the marbles in his head.**

**Crystal: fair. Well back to work.**

**Me: Me to. To Zilla: Yes and actually I may need help with that. See I have not the slightest clue what they should look like. Seriously I go over what characters should look like in my head about 20 times a day and I've got nothing so if you and anyone else can help with what they should look like please PM me or e-mail me. Oh yes good luck Glint '_bust out laughing' _sorry but I can't stop laughing. HA! To Person: Ok now theses a maid robot now _'facepalm' _God this gets weirder and weirder by the day. And now your threatening me with a 'secret' what secret I'm as open as a book. Someone asks my a question a give them the truth no matter what. So yea not getting anywhere with that. Any ways enjoy.**

Chapter 14: The more there are the more blood to be spilt

Location: Unknown

"OH god I feel so much better." Exclaimed Shala as she took the power of an innocent unicorn.

"So explain to me why you brought me back? Other than to bring back chaos." Said Discord.

"Its simple. We both have a common goal. You wish for chaos and with the resurrection of my kind. But I need help in this sorry state I'm in." She said motioning a hoof across her self.

"I don't see the problem." Replied Discord as he made a pair of glasses appear on his face and scanned her up and down.

"I'm not even going to ask." She said facehoofing. "Look" she said firmly. "We need an army. If we don't find one then we will be killed. My brother is a lot more powerful then he lets on. He could kill us in one single hit. So we need someone else. Someone with a thirst for revenge like us. But who?" she thought as she went over several scrolls she had stored there.

She kept going till she stopped at a creature that looked like a pony but was dark. Its legs and horn was hollow and it eyes were a dark and acid like green. As she read through its description she found a name. A grin slowly appeared on her face and she started to laugh.

"This is perfect. She would make a fine addition to are cause. Discord by any chance have you heard the name Queen Chrysalis." She said smiling.

"Ha. Now this is starting to get fun." Said Discord smiling to.

"You know where to find her?" Asked Shala.

"I believe I do." He answered as he made a pink rain cloud appear and make it rain chocolate milk in a cup and offered it to her. "For luck." He chuckled.

"Who needs luck? When you have an army." She said drinking what was in the glass. "Wow this is good." She said as she put it down and left the room and went out side. "Chaos before destruction." She said

"Don't mind if I do dragon." He said as he took to the air and lead the way.

Ponyvill

"Well its good to see things here are still normal." Said Crystal as he opened the door to see vinyl by the bar.

"Crystal. What happened to you?" She asked.

"Nothing just getting into the heat of the moment." He replied in riddles.

"Ok then. Well its good to see you ok." She said. "But after yesterday I've got nothing that needs to be done. So I guess you have the day off."

"Hmmm I thought every day was a day off." He joked. But then an idea hit him as he looked at his bracer.

"Hey vinyl. I have an idea." He said getting her attention. "Instead of me using you equipment how about I make my own."

Vinyl just laughed but saw that he was serious. "Ok so say you did I barley have enough room here for my stuff. How are we supposed to fit two sets of equipment?" She asked making Crystal laugh and turn to the door.

"Leave that to me Vinyl. I have many surprises that I learned in the dragon realms." He said as he closed the door behind him. Leaving a confused DJ and bartender to look at each other to think what he meant by what he said.

But to Crystal he had the perfect idea. If he could make a holographic A.I then why not a mix table. To him now anything was possible. Who could tell him other wise? There were no guardians looking over him now. "Time to get creative." He mused to him self as he went to get the tools he needed from the market.

Me: Oh what's he up to now? Who know Charlier: Other from us

**Me: Ok fine other than us. Sorry if this was a little sort but theses things happen and sometimes it can't be helped. Stupid school.**

Charlier: what happened?

**Me: I'll tell you later but till next time.**

**All: May crystal guide you all**


	16. Chapter 15: Well now what?

Me: So Crystal how it going

**Crystal: _'gun fire in the background' _HOW DO YOU THINK ITS GOING! I GOT SHOT! DAMMM IT!**

**Me: How bad?**

**Crystal: In the shoulder nothing to bad. But fuck this hurts. Oh well its was worth it for theses. _'Holds out some marbles' _**

**Me: hmmm well I guess he did lose them.**

**Crystal: Yea anyway back to work. _'Lodes pistols' _COME AT ME BICHES!**

**Me: Ok back to it. To Zilla: Thanks I really need help with that well over from Charlier I have a good idea what she should look like and its good to hear your research is going well. But you do know that season 3 is out to. It's not over yet. To Person: Ok who falls for that seriously? But points for trying to make me say a secret (Which I don't have any). Lets get started. Enjoy.**

Chapter 15: Well now what?

Elsewhere

Charlier was finally waking up after a very uncomfortable trip across the void. But something in her stomach made her want to vomit which she did. "Oh ancestors…no…" she exclaimed as she began to throw up again.

After about 5 or so minuets of letting everything she had eaten in the past hour being chucked up. She thought. 'How dose Crystal do this daily' She thought as she but a hoof on her head. 'Wait what the…' she thought as she looked down at her… well hoofs.

"Oh fuck." She said as she just laid down on the grass knowing what happened but then she realized something was missing. "OH CRAP! THE OTHERS!" She exclaimed As she tried to get up only to face plant the floor.

"Ok that hurt." She said. "I think I better now what I look like before I move anywhere." She suggested out loud. As she crawled over to a small lake.

When she got there she took a long look at her refection. Her eyes were abnormally big but still had the emerald green that Crystal all ways loved. Her mane was long and golden to the point she had to move it out of the way of her left eye but then liked the look. But then she realized she had a horn coming out of her forehead. "Well maybe not completely helpless." She thought to her self as she looked on her flak to see a symbol of a bright fire with a claw print showing.

'Well that's new.' She thought to her self. As she got up and got used to her new legs which was not to difficult seeing as she was a…well used to be a dragon. After spending some time trotting about she thought about. "How in the name of the ancestors am I to find the others?" She said but remembered that she was the best tracker in the whole of warfang maybe the dragon realms.

"Ok this is not the time to get big headed. I need to find the others or at lest civilization. But where to begin?" She said out loud as she look at her surroundings nothing but forest. "Great no were to begin and nothing to tr…" She stopped mid sentence as she smelled fresh apples being picked or bucked by the sounds of it.

"Well I now I have a destination. But why do I have a craving for apples?" She questioned her self but then surged the idea away and made her way to were the smell was coming from.

Ponyvill

"Hey Crystal… you home?" Asked Twilight as she opened his door.

She was confronted with a mess of electronics thrown about the place and a lot of wiring heading to his work area. "Crystal?" she asked worried.

"YES! HA, HA! I'VE DONE IT! I'M A GENIES!" She heard somepony shout

"Crystal what's going on. Rarity said she saw you carrying a lot of equipment. What is all this?" She asked only to see the crystal dragon's head pop around the corner.

"Oh Twilight its you. I thought you were one of the delivery guys. Oh well hey can you flick that switch over there." He said pointing a hoof at a switch that was on the floor.

When she did the light all went over and it set of a aqua blue glow in the room where Crystal was. As he looked at it a smile formed on his face. "Oh hell yes." He exclaimed.

"What is that?" Asked Twilight as she approached only to get blown back by a heavy bass drop.

"Oh sorry about that Twi." He said teleporting over to her and picking her up. Once she was up he ran over back to his work area saying. "Come on you have to see this."

Which she did and was confronted by a half circle, blue, holograph mix table. "H-how is that possible." She stumbled.

"There's a lot you can do with a little magic and a lot of technology." He said with a big grin on his face as he ran through the hologram saying. "Check this out." He said as he spared his fore hoofs as wide as possible. And collapsed it into a small ball of energy in his hoofs, started to throw it around.

"This has to be the best thing I have ever made. So much easier without loud dragons all over the place and guardians breathing down you neck. This thing has enough power to power the human world for a lifetime. And it's gone in a touch of a button." As he said that he pressed a button on his bracer and it was gone he then started to laugh at the look on Twilights face. The look of disbelief.

"Oh please stop looking at me like that your killing me." He said as he was in tears on the floor.

"B-b-but that's not…possible." She stuttered.

"You told me that a year ago then I would one believe you but then freak out that there is a talking pony in my bedroom." He joked. He then went through the door putting everything back in place or in boxes saying. "Lets test this."

**Me: Sorry for the short chapters but again with out Zillas help I'm kind of lost. Zilla please as soon as possible can you send me those character details would be great. Not much to say other that till next time…**

All: May Crystal guide you

**Me: AHHHHHHH! Where in the name of Malefor did you guys come from?**


	17. Chapter 16: Why did we agree to this?

**Me: So there Malefor's?**

**Crystal: Yep and seeing as Person is more likely to read this watch. _'De-construction the marbles and absorbs the energy' _Holy hell. That felt…good**

**Me: Eh are you ok?**

**Crystal: Oh hold that thought. Lets see how they like some dubstep.**

Me: Ok after that lets get to it. To Zilla: Thanks for the descriptions I really needed them. Oh yes. That explains why Glint has been giving me the evils all day.

Glint: Your both assholes

Me: Whatever pony dragon. To Person: Yea you really should not have said that about whose marbles they were now look. You made a worse enemy. Good luck. Lets get started. Enjoy.

Chapter 16: Why did we agree to this?

"Ah my head. What happened?" Said Glint as he regained his senses

"You must have a bad memory if you can't remember." Said a gentle voice that brightened Glint's day

"Well hello dear. I didn't now it was my birthday." He joked

"To bad it isn't. I would want to see what your reaction would be if you found you present." She hinted making Glint confused

"What do you m…" He stopped as he saw a snow white Pegasus staring back at him.

"Yea if you think I look bad take a look at you self." She motioned to a pool near by.

He dragged him self to it along the way noticing he had hoofs instead of claws. But his fears were about to come true as he started at his refection. He saw that his coat was the same white as Syla's; his mane was white with light grey streaks. The next thing he noticed was he had the same eye colour as before but they were twice the size as they were before. Then as he looked behind him he saw a mark on his flank with a pair of white dragon wings.

He sat with his mouth still wide open in disbelieve. Syla noticed this and approached him joining him looking at their reflections. It was then Glint got a better look at what Syla looked like. Her mane was blue with bright white streaks and the make on her flank was a beam of light.

She just sat on her hutches laughing softly. "You should see you face." She said

"I can that's the problem." He joked as they both started to laugh. "Aw well. As long as I'm still the better looking one then I'm fine."

Saying this earned him a early bath in the pool. "I think I still hold that title." Said Syla Trying not to laugh only to not notice Glint pull her in with him.

"Nope. I think were even now." He said laughing. Syla just started at him but couldn't hold it she had to laugh with him.

After 5 or so minuets of laughing at hoe each other looked they got our of the pool and started to think about a plan. "So any ideas on were to go?" Said Syla

"No idea. Wait hold on." He said as he prepared him self. "HEY ANYONE THERE!" He shouted.

"Nice plan id…" "HEY GLINT IS THAT YOU!" interrupted what sounded like Flame.

"You were saying." He smiled smugly. "YEA WERE ARE YOU!" He responded

"LOOK DOWN!" He said. Which the two light dragons did to see a red and gold Pegasus with a pink and gold unicorn standing next to him at the bottom of the hill they were on. The two light dragon or ponies looked at each other and fell down laughing at their friends.

"OH VERY FUNNY! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE! AND AS LONG AS I HAVE WINGS YOU KNOW I WILL!" He yelled at them

"Oh sorry Flam '_laughs' _but its just so. FUNNY!" Said Syla as she fell in tears.

"OK THAT'S IT!" He said flying up the hill as Ember all ready making her way up. When both Flame and Ember were at the top Glint and Syla saw the annoyance in their faces, as they were ready to attack.

"Ok I'm sure you guys are mad but…" Glint had no time to finish as Flame Had knocked him off his feet…hoofs making him fall of the hill. The same thing happed with Syla.

Flame and Ember looked at each other and nodded at each other and gave chase. Ember simple slid down the hill while Flame was using his wings to catch them. They all made contact with each other and began to fight each other till they hit the bottom and were bounced from the floor out of the trees and into a open field.

"HEY, HEY WAIT!" Shouted Glint as Flame Landed on him holding a hoof close to his face. "Has anyone noticed? Were the fuck are we?" He asked and everyone looked around thinking he was right. They had no idea were they were

"Right. Not unless anyone has a map were lost." Said Glint trying to lighten the problem.

"Hey Glint Syla up here." Said Flame as he up in the sky.

They all took to the sky to see what he was looking at. Well everyone but Ember who jumped up in the air and fell back to the floor again. "Hey not fair. Why do you guys have wings and I don't." She wined

But they took no notice as they were looking at a small village far in the horizon the three looked at each other and smiled. "Hey what do you guys see." Said Ember but then they realized there plan was to fail because Ember had no wings. So they had to take the long way and walk.

Meanwhile elsewhere

Spyro was waking up by something nudging him in the back. "Hey there Cyn…" He stopped to see a black unicorn sleeping next to him. "AHH! WHO ARE YOU!" He said string the sleeping pony as he pointed at her with a hoof.

He looked at the hoof and the yelled. "WHAT THE…WHATS HAPPENED TO ME!"

"Never mind that. WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" screamed the unicorn. But as she did Spyro noticed something.

"Cynder?" He asked

"Spyro?" She asked as they looked at each other

Cynder had a black coat and her mane was a black to with dark pink streaks. Her eyes stayed the same though other than they were abnormally big. And the mark on her flank was the four different elements she controlled. A cloud of Fear, a cloud of Shadows, ooze of Poison and a Wind cloud.

Spyro was a unicorn to and had a purple coat and his mane was gold with hints of purple in it. Again his eyes stayed he same colour but again were huge. And the mark on his flank was all the elements he controlled. A blaze of Fire, sparks of Electricity, A group of Ice shards and boulders of Earth.

Once they were finished they looked at each other and started to blush at each other. "Eh…you look…Eh good." Spyro stuttered.

"Oh yea…you two…I think its best not to tell anyone about this." She suggested

"Yea I agree. I think we should head that way to that town over there." He said pointing over the horizon.

"Yea they sounds like a plan." Agreed Cynder as she jumped in the air to lift of only to hit the floor again.

"What the…" She said looking back to see Spyro trying not to laugh and that she had no wings. "Brilliant. I guess were walking."

"Oh really." Said Spyro only for Cynder to knock him over.

"Yes really." She smiled at him holding a hoof to pick him up. When he was up they began to laugh and head to the town.

Me: Ok I Hope this makes up for the small chapter I keep putting up and yes I know its a filler and I'll get to Granite and Swift tomorrow. Just bare with me. So Crystal how it going?

Crystal: FUCKING FANTASTIC! Its like I doing a gig at ponyvill. Hold on the bass is about to drop. '_bass drop' _HA take that you fuckers. Talk to you later.

Me: You to. Well he's doing fine I guess there's nothing left but to say. Till next time…

All: May crystal guide you.

Me: GOD DAMM IT GUYS! STOP DOING THAT!


	18. Chapter 17: Chaos, Destruction and

Me: So yea not Malefor's

**Crystal: Oh well its energy I take not knowledge. Oh by the way it dose not matter how stupid someone is. And idiot can create art and your idiot was very creative. Any way back to the killing. See you soon.**

**Me: See yea. Lets get to it. To Person: Thanks for pointing that out oh and Crystal is still out for your blood. Just thought you should know. To Zilla: So your done for now. And there will be more than just a party. (Hint, hint) To guest: Well its good to see that I've got people interested in this. Personally I hate my work **

**Charlier: Why do you say that? Its good.**

**Me: Nice for you to say. I just never think my work is good enough for anyone.**

**Charlier: Whys that?**

**Me: Simple. HAVE YOU SEEN MY HANDWRITING! And my spelling. I mean come on a 2 year old has better writing and spelling than me. But I'm getting off track. I appreciate the OC but I think I'm good with villains right now. Not to say I won't use it in the future. Oh and good luck with the whole world domination thing. But I think once Crystal is done with Person he may find you. Who knows? All right oh and the descriptions of Granite and Swift are going to be here but they may change if **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n **wants me to. So yea lets begin.**

Chapter 17: Chaos, Destruction and Corruption

Granite and Swift both woke up at the same time both holding their heads in pain but realized something was wrong. They opened their eyes looked down at their hoofs and then looked at each other. After a few seconds of silence they both screamed running different directions and hid.

Granite was hiding behind a bolder. While Swift was hiding in some bushes. "HEY WHO ARE YOU!" Shouted Granite who was checking over his new body. His coat was a dark green; his mane was a darker green with streaks of black and that he had a horn to. He could tell from the fact his mane was very long and he felt the horn when he was holding his head from the pain. He then eventually looked down to see a mark on his flank. With a bolder being smashed in two. "Well fuck." He whispered to him self.

"ITS SWIFT! WHO ARE YOU?!" She shouted back looking at her self. Her coat was a bluish grey colour. And her mane was sky blue with grey streaks. As she looked back the first thing she noticed was that she still had wings despite that they were diffract. "Well at lest not everything is gone." She whispered. As she then looked at her flank to see a image of a tornado. "Well…I guess we all knew what we were getting into." She said

"HEY WAIT! SWIFT ITS ME GRANITE!" He yelled jumping onto of the rock.

"GRANITE?!" She said walking out of her hiding place to see him standing there.

"Swift you're…eh." Stuttered Granite trying to be polite

"Yes and so are you to" She responded

"So…any idea on were to go?" He asked

"Give me a sec." She said taking to the air with no problem. She looked over to the horizon to see a small village. "Hey I see a town of some kind." She said hovering back down

"Well we better get going. Before it gets dark." He Responded as he began to walk

"What's up? Are you afraid of the dark?" She teased

"Shut up. After everything we have seen I thing I don't have any more fears left." He said laughing

In the darkest corners of Equestria

"You sure this is right Discord. All this swamp is starting to annoy me." Complained Shala

"Yes I am. And what were you expecting a red carpet?" Said Discord as he was drinking something from a glass again.

"What make's you think that this…what was it again?" She asked

"Changeling." He answered yawning.

"Yes. Can be trusted. The last thing I need is to back stabbed by some freak." She said coughing up blood. "Aw crap."

"May I ask why do you hate your brother so much?" Asked Discord hoping to get some fun out of her.

"That matters little. Lets just say he's is stopping what must happen." She said with spite only to stop dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Do you smell that? I think this was a tr…" Before she could finish they were surrounded by changelings. "Well fuck." She sighed getting ready for a fight.

"STOP!" Shouted a authorise voice. All the changelings lowered there weapons and out of the darkness came a adult pony sized female changeling

"Well hello Chryssie. I don't believe we met. But I've heard your…" "Be quiet clown." She interrupted

"Why so serious Chryssie what's the fun in that." Mocked Discord

"If I can defeat Celestia with no problem what makes you think I can't take you?" She spited back getting closer to him.

"Impressive but I corrupted the Mare six. Sure you can change shape but a can change reality and it took the elements of harmony to take me down." He spited back moving closer

"Speaking of which you should have stayed in that tome it would have saved me the trouble of doing it my self." At this point they were nose to nose when Shala yelled in-between them.

"HEY! Would the pair of you knock it off. Sure we have all been defeated once or twice that's why were here." She explained

"By they way it takes s a lot of guts for a pony like you to come all the way out here." Turned Queen Chrysalis.

"Oh I much more than what I let on. Try hitting me and I'll tear that thing you call a limb." As she said that a cocky changeling tried to stab her in the back. Only to hit not fur but crystal while it was stunned she used her magic the take the sword and plunge it in its skull.

She turned to Chrysalis still coved in crystals saying. "I told you I'm more than I let on. Now bich please shut the fuck up and listen." She said as the crystals fell off. "Now we all have been denied what we want. Chaos, to rule and my wish to bring my kind back from the ashes. That's why we need help with your army we can end this and take what is meant to belong to us. I would do it my self if I was not in my currant state. So I suggest a compromise."

"I'm listening." She said now listening to what she had to say.

"Good. Now you want what's best for your army no matter what. I can offer more. You will have everything you could want and rule this world. And Discord will rule along side you. An no matter what you say about to each other you both want the same thing. Like it or not." She proposed

"And what of you? Hmmm what do you want?" Said Chrysalis

"To have my brothers head on a plate." She smiled darkly holding out a hoof. "Deal."

Chrysalis thought about it looking at her subjects who stood by her no matter what. "Deal." She said taking her hoof in agreement.

"Good. Before we do anything. We need to eliminate any threat. Will have to start small a raid on a town here and there till they fear us. Till they know are names then. Then I will be able to 'convince' some to join us." She smiled darkly again. "May this be a new day, a new dawn and may all now are names and fear us. For eternity."

Me: Back from the dead and all ready causing trouble Charlier: Again Me: Yep. Any way there is not much to say now other than till next time/ All: May crystal guide you 


	19. Chapter 18: Wow how time fly's

**Me: How are things?**

**Crystal: Oh just fine. I lost most of my supplies in this forest. But it could be worse. _'starts to rain' _fuck.**

**Me: Well I've got to get to work. Good luck.**

**Crystal: I don't need luck. I've got bullets.**

**Me: To Zilla: thanks for saying that it helps. And yes to those who don't know I am Dyslexia (And if my spelling is not prove enough I had to look at Zillas review on how to spell Dyslexia) and I can't help but be like that its become a habit and I hate it but I try to get past it any way thanks. To guest: ok if you rule earth for good reasons like say no corrupt politicians, no war and to make everyone (including races from other worlds) as equals than I think he'll be cool with it. Oh yes Person (If you have not guessed) Dose not like MLP now I have full respect for anyone or pony who watches it. I understand why people like it (seeing as I'm watching it now) Theses good animation and the music some people make is great I like it. But I will never say I'm a brony because I'm not and I don't think I will not unless you force me to watch it on a loop for the rest of eternity maybe then but till that time I'm not a brony. Ok let's get to it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 18: Wow how time fly's

As Crystal and Twilight made there way to vinyl's Crystal stopped and backed up to see a stage being made. "Eh what's going on?" He asked

"There you are I was looking for you." Said Vinyl walking up to him

"Hey. Eh what's this?" He asked pointing at the stage.

"That's what I was trying to talk to you about. I…well we. Are going to perform here." She answered making Crystals jaw hit the floor.

"Why dose no pony tell me about theses things?" He said in shock

"We tried to but you kept moving so fast." Answered Twilight

"Yea. Any way what's this about you making you own mix table?" Vinyl asked making Crystal have a smug look on his face.

"Not here. In the club." He whispered walking to the club

"Ok Crystal were here what is this ab…" Vinyl stopped as a holographic mix table appeared on the stage and Crystal begun to sing as well a use the table.

(**Background)**

**You Try your best, but it's not quite there**

(Crystal)  
We got  
Mic on the mic we wreck the scene got  
Lulz backin' the track We're a machine causin'  
Havoc and chaos; you come try to stop it when  
You see just who your messin' with; These boys are reppin' Twenty Ten

We got Glaze on the track to get this party started  
The Living Tombstone Remixin'; He gonna put his heart in  
To what he's making so step back; We 'bout share

(Background)  
You're try your best, but it's not quite there

(Crystal)  
Yeah  
Carrot Top: Go beyond you Garden  
And be the queen that you know you're destined to be  
Ya gotta  
Follow your heart; Now that's a start  
To be serene; You're glowin' and showin'  
The world you're somepony that people should know and  
You gotta beat the heat these haters comin' hard  
Ready to break down your armies and go shatter your walls  
But you know inside you're not a typical girl  
You gonna show us. Let your story unfurl

(Background)  
You're try your best, but it's not quite there  
You kick your hoof and say, "It's Just Not Fair"  
A simple Mare living simple Dreams  
A rumor that's not quite as it seems

(Crystal)  
You're gonna rattle, shake and bring the heat!  
You'll show the haters when you sweep em right off their feet!  
You're gonna cast out your light and cover them in your glow  
The world is now your garden; Give em love to grow  
You're mother nature; They hate ya. Nailed ya on the cross  
It's all lost to me; The cost to be a beacon in the dark ya see  
Is your life; But you know inside though they're your blight,  
They're never ever gonna manage to put out your light

So Carrot Top; Spread your wings and take to the sky  
You're gonna rise in time; They hurtcha but you'll never die  
Like a phoenix; Rise again when they strike you down  
You'll change their frown; Turn all their worlds upside down  
The second coming has begun; The deed is done  
The haters lookin' atcha; Shakin' cause they're all about to run  
But then you hold out a hoof and show em gentle smiles  
It's worthwhile; They feel they hatred leave; You banished the vile

(Background)  
You're try your best, but it's not quite there  
You kick your hoof and say, "It's Just Not Fair"  
A simple Mare living simple Dreams  
A rumor that's not quite as it seems

As Crystal played on his eyes started to irradate a light neon blue as well as his hoofs. But he was to into the song to care but as he played the sound was getting loader and loader. ****

(Crystal)  
6 months have passed  
And everypony knows your name  
They know that mane  
And they all know the claims about  
How Carrot Top ain't a normal filly at all  
She's a star in the sky  
And it's why the other  
Ponies gonna try and drag her down, but  
You know you gotta try to go and stand your ground because  
If you don't, the world will crumble right at your feet  
Now Go Beyond the Garden, girl, and try to beat the heat

(Background)  
Carrot top, go beyond us  
You're a late star, time to fool us  
Keep your friends close, they're what drive you  
To the cosmos that describes you

Carrot top, go beyond us  
You're a late star, time to fool us  
Keep your friends close, they're what drive you  
To the cosmos that describes you

Brighter than tonights sunset  
Can't mistake your silouette  
Not a sound nor voice nearby  
Your mane illuminates this gloomy sky

(Crystal)  
The other ponies come and they try to take ya  
But your  
Your friends are by your side. They are what make ya  
So ya  
You stand up tall and you just give in  
You never think about yourself; You selfless woman within  
And then they  
They tie ya up and they set you a blaze  
Through smoke and haze; You only see their brighter days  
Are comin'  
So even though you're gone, you're still in their hearts and  
They'll always have a piece of you: You left them your Garden

(Background)  
Carrot top, go beyond us  
You're a late star, time to fool us  
Keep your friends close, they're what drive you  
To the cosmos that describes you

Carrot top, go beyond us  
You're a late star, time to fool us  
Keep your friends close, they're what drive you  
To the cosmos that describes you

When he finished the last beat hit when it did a shock wave of neon blue energy pulsed out. Not harming anything but left two ponies in aw and leaving Crystal laughing. "H-HOLY… WHAT DID I JUST DO?!" He exclaimed trying not to move in case of any accidents were to happen.

"That was… AWSOME! How did you do that?" Asked Vinyl running up to the stage.

"I-I don't know. But it felt good." He said smiling

"Are you sure your fine?" Asked Twilight

"Yes. I'm just fine I'm great. What happens if I…" He said as he took a step and as he did another pulse of energy expanded across the room. He did this several times till Twilight used her magic to levitate him in the air to stop him.

"Hey. I was having fun." He complained.

"I think you should slow it down." She suggested

"Then let me down so I can figure out what's happening." Which she did.

"Thank you. Now let me just. OW!" He said as she pressed one of the buttons on the bracer. "Ok lets see here. Normal, normal, normal, abnormal, normal…wait what?" He said moving the hologram of the results of the blood test.

"Hmmm. Oh ho this is so cool." He exclaimed

"What?" Asked both Vinyl and Twilight.

"It seems that building that table was a compensation of electricity, light and wind equalling this. It's a sort of amp. Wait I'm going over board." He stopped

"You are." Said Vinyl

"Look its simple I can make a louder sound and more basically. Anyway shouldn't we. I can't keep this thing a secret much longer seriously I think I'm going to exploded." He said as his eyes turned back to normal and walked out the door.

**Me: Ok this one dose not have much story mainly because I didn't know that the lyrics of the song (called beyond her tomb great song by the way (Seriously I can't get the lyrics out of my head)) but I intend to fix that reason. Are you guys ready for this**

All: yes Me: IT'S THE WEEKEND!

**All: That's it.**

**Me: Pretty much. But this means two chapters a day…maybe sort of.**

Charlier: If you remember Me: Yep. Anyway till next time… All: May crystal guide 


	20. Chapter 19: The reunion

Me: Crystal get back to the temple now

**Crystal: Why? I'm so close and…**

**Me: NOW! This ends right now.**

**Crystal: Fine**

**Me: Ok first things first. I'm not going to be held responsible for a war between the dragon realms, Equestria, human world and minecraftian ok. Person you may not like MLP but others do and Guest you really can't blame him different people have different people (And dragons, ponies, humans and whatever the villagers on minecraft are.) not saying its wrong to like different things its what make us different and no matter how hard you try its going to be like that no matter how's in charge. Thank god I got that out there it was funny at first but now its getting out of hand.**

**Charlier: You can say that again.**

**Me: Ok to the reviews. To Person: I think Guest has a better army than you just saying. And its ok that you didn't things happen. To Zilla: It kind of makes sense that they do but who knows… well they do we don't. To Guest: See this is why I think Guest army is better. Not that were going to war now are we. Ok then enjoy.**

Chapter 19: The reunion

It was starting to become dark when the sprat group began to get closer to ponyvill. Charlier made her way there by asking a red stallion which way to go which was very hard seeing as it took about half an hour to get his trust so she could get an straight answer but other than that it was a simple trip.

For Glint, Syla, Flame and Ember think were great for Glint, Syla and Flame. They kept flying a head-leaving Ember chasing after them. But half way through Syla and Flame slowed down for Ember. But Glint wanted to find Crystal and be done with it.

Spyro and Cynder met up with Granite and Swift on the outside of the forest and after 10 or so minuets of laughing at each other they made there way to the town still laughing at the state they were all in.

Meanwhile in ponyvill Crystal and vinyl were both setting up for the gig. "This will be great." Said Vinyl moving past Crystal with some equipment. But Crystal stopped and was looking at his amulet. "Hey what's up?" She asked him

"Uh…oh sorry its just… Nothing its nothing." He said jumping off a create he was sitting on.

"Well ok then. Can you help me with this." She said Trying to lift up a create but Crystal just effortlessly used his magic to lift it up and move it.

Elsewhere

Shala was sitting up on a rooftop close to the stage smiling. "Well my brothers ego got the best of him it seems."

"Why can't I just turn the stage into jelly?" Complained Discord who was sitting next to her eating.

"We need to make them fear us not laugh at us." She said Rolling her eyes at him

"Fair. But why are we sending Chryssie to do this?" He asked

"Because do you really think we need her." She said making Discord look at her in shock making her laugh. "She is a test subject to see how powerful my brother is."

"What about her army?" He asked now smiling at her plan

"They idiots. Cannon fodder they follow us once their leader is gone. They need someone to lead them that's were we take her place." She said looking at the sky like nothing was happening.

"Your truly evil." Said Discord

"Why thank you. I try." She said looking at her hoof.

On the outskirts

"HEY GUYS! OVER HERE!." Shouted Charlier seeing Glint and the others walking to the town.

They all rushed to Charlier once they did they looked at each other and laughed at her. "Oh ha, ha very funny but at lest I still better looking." She boasted

"Right if your what counts as good looking then I must be irritable." Mocked Ember

"HEY! GUYS ITS US!" Shouted Spyro as he and the rest in his group joined them. After several insults and none stop laughing they got down to business.

"Well now that we got that out of are systems lets go find Crystal." Said Charlier

"How about we try the stage in the middle of town." Said Glint in the air

"Let me see." Said Charlier as she joined him so did everyone else. That had wings

They all saw the stage that Glint was talking about. "Well if we know anything about Crystal it that he'll be there." Said Glint as he raced off as did everyone else.

At the stage

Vinyl had all ready started to play and warm up the crowed to introduced Crystal on the stage. "How's everypony doing." She said getting a great cheer from the crowed. "All right now I think everypony should know the next pony who's needs no introduction. Give it up for CRYSTALIX!" She shouted as Crystal walked on the stage getting another cheer from the crowed.

"All right. Thank you vinyl lets give it up for vinyl let me hear you." He said getting a roar of approval. "Right before I start I need to tell everypony something. I just recently…well when I mean recently I mean just this morning. I finished a different type of mix table but…actually I can't explain it I just have to show you." Everypony just looked at each other confused as he moved the mix table that was there.

The lights darkened till it was pitch black then out of nowhere a neon blue ball appeared in Crystals hoofs. "This is what happens when technology and magic are made as one." He said as he threw it on the ground making a holograph mix table appear sending a wave of energy through the whole town as well sending a heart-stopping drop.

"Vinyl get out here I'm going to need help with this." He smiled as she ran and took his place as he took the mic.

Yeah I own this beat

As he shouted that one by one the stage light came on

You can call me the King or the ruler

**Felon on the bass, getting**

**Hoarse at the mic**

**We're getting 20 percent cooler**

**We had a great day out**

**Call my name like Ferris Bueller**

**Its time to wrap this up**

**We're getting 20 percent cooler**

**(Background)**

_**We're getting 20 percent cooler**_

We're getting 20 percent cooler

_**We're getting 20 percent cooler**_

**7 colours in your hair **

**Get your boots on dear 'cause we're going out there **

**Don't care 'bout the dress code **

**Put it on, lets go**

**Girls go wild 'cause we're going "Al fresco"**

**HAH!**

**No need to perform**

**Hands on our bodies gonna keep are skills warm**

**We need social reform 'cause we're just**

**So criminal**

**Linguist**

**Subliminal,**

**Damages minimal**

**Top percentile largest fraction**

**Massive attraction, girl-on-girl action**

**Stop that**

**I'm gonna need a reaction**

**Drop that**

**You already got your reaction**

**ME?**

**I'm gonna keep on smiling**

**YOU?**

**You're gonna need restyling **

**I go the quote back from the jeweller**

**Your getting 20 percent cooler **

You can call me the King or the ruler

**Felon on the bass, getting**

**Hoarse at the mic**

**We're getting 20 percent cooler**

**We had a great day out**

**Calling my name like Ferris Bueller**

**Its time to wrap this up**

**We're getting 20 percent cooler**

As he kept going his hoofs started to glow again and his eyes were changing colour. This was starting to make Shala nervous seeing as crystal look straight at her.

**(Background)**

_**We're getting 20 percent cooler** _

**Reduce that treble **

**There's an 8 or 9 who think they're on my level**

**Like a rebel in a bunker getting shelled with a mortar**

**Bump up and down 'cause I think you oughta**

**Place you hand on my thigh**

**Don't be coy I can hear you sigh**

**Grinding your hips, I'll be flashing my pink**

**And in ten seconds flat you'll be back with a drink**

**WOOOOOOO!**

With that last word a shock wave of energy was sent out. Sending several ponies and Shala flying.

**Bring out the bacardi!**

**Twilight Sparkle up in the party!**

**Tap that, like a phone in the cold war**

**Room on the third floor, knocking on my front door**

**ME!?**

**I'm kind of a Rarity**

**YOU!**

**Work that dexterity**

**Lean back now, here's what I mean**

**Gettin' cooler by 20 percent**

You can call me the King or the ruler

**Felon on the bass, getting**

**Hoarse at the mic**

**We're getting 20 percent cooler**

**We had a great day out**

**Calling my name like Ferris Bueller**

**Its time to wrap this up**

**We're getting 20 percent cooler **

**We're getting 20 percent cooler**

**(Background)**

_You can call me the_ _King or the ruler_ We're getting 20 percent cooler

**Its time to wrap this up**

**We're getting 20 percent cooler **

As Crystal finished he saw many thing were happening in the crowed. The six were cheering for him there were many ponies trying to get up. But something was a miss they were changing forms to bug/pony creatures. And the biggest one there he saw before. It was Queen Chrysalis.

Crystal sprung into action flying across the crowds to reach her. She looked up only to see a hoof it her so hard that she went flying through a wall. "Bich" He said as he begun to deal with the others.

He first kicked two of them knocking them out along with two others they collided into. As he was taking care of them Chrysalis was recovering from the blow she took. After she was back to normal she re-entered the fight by firing a blast of magic at him. But he saw this and used a changeling for cover. Making it nothing but ashes as the blast hit.

"You know I think you're the most ugliest creature I have ever fought." He taunted only to get shot at by another blast sending him crashing into the back stage.

"LETS GO!" She shouted as she was about to walk off only to get stopped by a blast of neon energy, she turned to see Crystal holding his guitar with his eyes glowing brighter than before.

"Bich please stand still and listen to the beat." He smiled as she started to strum more cords sending a blast of blue energy at her.

She tried to stop this by using her own magic to beat him. They were like this for sometime till one caved in. (Take a guess who)

Crystal felt that he was winning and he played faster and faster till she could not keep up and was hit and sent all across town. "Hmmm. I expected better. OH SISTER DEAR!" He called out knowing she was out there. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! SO LISTEN WELL GIVE UP OR WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR PAWN! Will happen to you" He said darkly as he went to find Chrysalis.

**Me: Sorry this was the only chapter this weekend but I got halo 4 and I wanted to play it sorry. Oh and one of my friends is making a fanfic for FIMfiction and guess who got dragged into it**

**Crystal: Malefor**

**Me: No**

**Crystal: Me**

**Me: No**

**Crystal: Who?**

**Me: Me**

**Crystal: OH my that's… priceless**

**Me: yes, yes laugh it up asshole. I thought you guys and girls should know. So till next time.**

**All: May crystal guide you **


	21. Chapter 20: I'm better than this

Crystal: I could have taken him

**Me: Well that's no matter. Looks like Guest and Person are going to duke it out. By the way I think Guest may need some help.**

**Crystal: Let me (Reads review) Great a rescue.**

**Me: Not much of a rescues really. I'm sure he'll be fine just you might want to make sure he is.**

**Crystal: Sure.**

**Me: Ok to the reviews. To Guest: right then I guess that some mess your in but I'm sure Crystal can help you out. Right Crystal. Hey were did he go**

**Charlier: He left**

**Me: Oh ok then. To Person: Ok let me be clear I'm with Zilla on this one I'm having nothing to do with it. As long as you two don't start fighting in the dragon realms or the human world than me and Crystal are staying out of it. To Zilla: Ok Zilla I don't care if you do just don't troll me or my friend even though likely chances you wont but still. And if that games sound track has got you hooked than I've got to see this. And I agree Guest and Person this war is stupid I was trying to be nice but it getting out of hand. Ok now that's done I forgot to say the name of that song in the last chapter is called 20 percent cooler (I listened to the remixed version). Enjoy.**

Chapter 20: I'm better than this

As Crystal flew off at brake neck speeds to catch Chrysalis he flew past Shala who was trying to keep her head down and not to be seen. To no avail Crystal saw her but did not stop instead he fired a crystal shard by her hoofs. She knew that this was a warning by the fact that the crystal was as small as a arrow head and instead of green it was crimson. And in the old ways of the crystal dragons this was a symbol meaning 'surrender or become the ashes beneath my feet.'

Shala picked it up and a single tear formed around her eye. She wiped it off and thought about what she was doing was right but it must have been. Mustn't it.

On the outskirts

Chrysalis picked her self up coughing blood as she did. She looked back to see that her wings were a complete mess and were unusable. With another cough she saw the ex-dragon walking slowly to her. She gasped as she tried to run only to get tripped up by a vine that arose from the ground grabbing her making her fall.

Crystal caught up to her with one of his pistols in his mouth. He put one hoof on her neck and cocked to pistol ready to fire. "You know what I never understood how anypony in the any of the stories I read was able to hold a gun in there mouths and pull the trigger. But it's a lot easier than I thought." He said with a muffled voice as the pistol was in his mouth.

"But…you can't kill me. If you do my changelings with cause more chaos then ever." She spluttered only for Crystal to shake his head.

"My sister never needed you. She wanted your armies not you. You were just a test to see how powerful I have become. And you have witness the answer haven't you." He replied making Chrysalis think about it. He was right she never needed her. Never.

"See know you understand the coldness of my sister. She has a void were her heart should be. And how am I any different. I don't need to be a good shot at this range nor a pro at using theses but…" He said readying to fire. As Chrysalis closed her eyes to meat her fate. She heard the gun fall to the floor with Crystal crying.

"How am I any diffract from my BASTERED ANCESTORS!" He shouted as he sat down on a near by rock.

"Why?" Asked Chrysalis

"Why not." Joked Crystal as he laughed lightly. "I could kill you true and sleep at night no problem. But that's it. I have no feeling…I'm a heartless death machine with one purpose…to kill. Why not mix things up."

"But I've done wrong you should kill me." Said Chrysalis

"Ha. It like you wont to die…_'sigh' _I used to go for long walks on moonlit nights as a human to calm me down. I used to think what is we were not the only ones out there. Not in space but in other worlds. I used to think how awesome it would be to go to theses worlds but…" He stopped

"It's not like you wanted." Said Chrysalis

"Yea. I know you do the things you do for your people but there are better ways of getting it. Now your armies think your dead and were all fucked if we don't do something." He said

"Then let me help." Crystal turned to face her with shock. "No dragon takes my place. Let me help and I can tell you were she is."

Crystal smiled. "You know it was good to actually fight someone with magic skill almost as good as mine. Almost."

"Were to?" She asked getting up

"Glad you asked. But if we are to get to my house you'll need to drink this." He said handing her a bottle. "It will make you invisible so we still have the element of surprise on my sister." She nodded a drank its contented and in a blue light she was gone. "Lets go"

**Me: Sorry for the very short chapter but my computer is messing up. And while I was making this my earphones broke and I can't write with out music. (I can but I take twice as long with out it) So I may or may not make another chapter tomorrow but if I do. Till next time…**

**All: May Crystal guide you all**

**Me: Fucking earphones. **


	22. Chapter 21:When you family is you enermy

**Me: Ok we are back. So how was Guest?**

**Crystal: Oh I think he could take care of himself. He's actually a nice guy.**

**Me: Wow. That's new coming from you**

**Crystal: Do you want me to be some convexity demon?**

**Me: No please**

**Crystal: That's what I thought**

**Me: To the reviews. To Zilla: Yes I looked it up and I have to say I can understand why you like it it's good. Yep I don't think anyone can predict that know could they…right. And yes I find that listening to music while doing this helps a lot and my earphones broke by listening to 2 hours of ponystep (Don't judge me) I wondered why it said 'buy new speakers edition'**

**Crystal: Well you leaned that the hard way.**

**Me: Yep but it was worth it. To Guest: Right I saying this know to both you and Person please for the love of god stop the last thing any world need right now is a… well war of the worlds (Yes I know that it's a move) To Person: See I not so predictable now am I. But your right I do think I need some more help I mean no offence to anyone or dragon or pony but I think there is something missing but I can't but my claw on it. Anyone (Dragon, pony) Know what I'm all ears. Ok enjoy**

Chapter 21: When your family is your enemy make your enemy your ally

Crystal made his way to his house using the ally ways for cover to make sure that Chrysalis was not seen. When he reached his home he left her there to find the others which was not so difficult seeing as they were the only one still by the stage.

"Crystal. Were did you go?" Asked Rarity

"That's not important right now. Twilight I need you to tell the princes to meet me at my house. We need to talk about are next plan of action." With that Twilight was off to head back to her home.

"Chrelix. I need you to welcome some old friends." He smiled. Because during the consent he saw 7 or so new faces that looked very familiar to him but once he saw the emerald green eye of one of them he knew exactly who they were.

"Wait you aren't saying they…" Chrelix was cut of mid sentence as Crystal was nodding confirming that it was them. Chrelix started to laugh to him self. "They are the most loyal friends you could ask from Crystal."

"Ether that or Charlier dragged them along with her." He smiled as Chrelix began his search.

"Who are you talking about?" Everypony asked in unison.

"Ha. You'll see. Lets say my friends will do any thing to help each other out." He said making his way home.

Several minuets later princes Celestia arrived at Crystal's home with the other six. But when they opened the door they were shocked to see Chrysalis and Crystal going over some maps.

"WHATS SHE DOING HERE!" Shouted Rainbow Dash as she flew full force at her. Only to be bounced of by a barrier of energy.

"Look guys I know this looks bad." Said Crystal as she past through the barrier of energy to help up Rainbow. "But she's here to help."

"She tried to kill you." Said Twilight

"Yes And I'm sorry fro the harm I've caused but we have a common enemy. Discord and Shala." She explained

"Yes and I've taken precautions if she turns on us." Said Crystal knocking on the barrier.

"I still think this is not necessary." Chrysalis pointed out.

"Well think of it as for your own good. Because I think it's not a good idea to have you and Celestia in the same room." Said Crystal going back to the table. "Shall We." He said bringing up a holographic map of ponyvill

"Right now as you can see we are here." He said pointing at a house that looked exactly like his. "Now according to Chrysalis if I move this over here." He said as he put a hoof in the hologram and moved it to the right again and again till it stopped and could go no further.

"My home is far beyond the borders to places that have not been mapped. For a good reason. Past theses trees are thing not for the faint hearted." Said Chrysalis.

"But that's a very long way how are we supposed to get there?" Asked Rainbow

"Ah glad you asked. I don't have much in the way of knowledge of this world. But what I do know can get us here." He said moving the image back a bit. "But that's still a week trip."

"And that's a problem?" Asked Princes Celestia.

"Yes. Because my sister has all ready made her way there and she would a assumed control and be on her way. And the result of this would be not so good." He said moving the image forward and it stopped at a 'x' "This would be the place her army and us lot would meet…for battle."

"WHAT!" Everypony said together.

"There has to be another way?" Asked Celestia

"No. But there is something that may help." He said claming up a bookshelf grapping a book. "This book has a spell that will enhance my teleportation magic to a point were I could leave this world. Not that I want to. But in doing so requires a price…" he stopped knowing they would not like the answer.

"I need the blood of somepony that has the equal amount of power. And the only two that can do that are here. The princes and…you Twilight." A shocked expression came on everyponies faces.

"But I will never do something as evil like that. The only other way to do this is drain the magic from a lot of ponies. Unicorns or not but if I did that I would have killed everypony in this room and still not have enough power." He said looking down at the floor in defeat.

"Oh lighten up Crystal I think you'll have more than enough energy now." Said a female voice. As Crystal looked up he saw Charlier.

"Charlier I…" He never got to finish his sentence before she slapped him across the face making his head face the six.

"I may have deserved that one." He said making everypony nod there heads.

"Look I…" He tried to say only to get slapped again and again facing the others. "I don't know if I deserved that one." Making them nod their heads in an agreement.

"Look Charlier I…" He was stopped again not by getting slapped but for Charlier to jump towards him and start kissing him.

"I-I…please tell me what I did so I can do it again in the future." He joked making her smile.

"You are all ready doing it by staying alive." She answered. "So what's this about your crazy sister returning and about a spell that requires you to drain the magic of others. Because…" She said looking back at the others. "I think we've got some volunteers." She smiled

**Me: The group are no reunited.**

**Crystal: Again**

**Me: Yes. Any way I'm thinking of starting another story (Don't worry I did not forget about the other two) but it's a surprise and I'm not saying. But that's for a diffract time. Till next time.**

**All: May crystal guide you.**


	23. Chapter 22: The begining

Me: Welcome everypony

**Crystal: What?**

**Me: I-I mean everyone**

**Crystal: This is starting to get to you isn't it?**

**Me: You have no idea. Let just get to it before I start watching it.**

**Crystal: Don't need to tell me twice.**

**Me: To Person: I'm not offended what so ever it actually helps but yes I agree no offence to anyone…**

**Crystal: What happened to pony.**

**Me: Fuck you**

**Crystal: Don't you mean 'buck you'?**

**Me: DAMM IT CRYSTAL! But yes I think some more help would be great. To Zilla: So Zilla what I'm hearing is…**

**Crystal: He's a brony claws down he is and so are you.**

**Me: Crystal If you don't can it I will cast your soul to OBLIVION!**

**Crystal: Ok you got it boss.**

**Me: GOOD!… I mean good. But the facts are ageist you and me. lets face it you watch it so did I, you liked fighting is magic so did I, you like the music so do I, you did a personality quiz and…so did I. '_sigh' _moving on quickly. To Guest: 7 DAYS Person just give up man he's got u you in a corner now I can't last 2 seconds of that. Any ways enjoy.**

**Crystal: Brony**

**Me: Pony dragon**

Chapter 22: The beginning…

"Ok guys I know you really hate me right now but this is the only way." Said Crystal as he was checking over his friends.

"Crystal I'm going to…do…something painful after uh Spyro can you help me with this." Said Flame trying to stand.

After the princes left to prepare for any attack Crystal got to work on trying to get the right amount of energy from his friends from the dragon realms. He did this by making them wear iron amulets that were incrusted with small gems. They were enchanted to drain energy from the wearers and give them to their maker. Crystal

"Look I'm sorry guys but there is no other way with out anyone getting harmed." He explained.

"And you think were not getting harmed by this?" Said Cynder trying to shout but couldn't.

"Were sorry you lot have to do this." Said Twilight with every other pony nodding in agreement.

"No it's not your guys fault if only Shala stayed dead." Said Chrelix, as he was making sure that they were ok. "No offence."

"Not at all. Maybe after this is done we can use her head as a ball." Crystal returned smiling.

"How brutish." Exclaimed Rarity

"Ha. Then you haven't seen what my sister is capable of." He said with hurt in his voice.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"lets say once your mind belongs to someone else and not you…You would wish that you were dead instead of seeing the horrors you cause." He said trying to hold back a tear but right on queue Granite and Swift collapsed from exertion.

"Take the amulets of them quickly." Exclaimed Crystal as Chrelix and Apple Jack carried Granite and Swift into the other room.

"Crystal?" Asked Charlier walking to him.

"Shush Charlier you need all your strength." He said in a soft tone only for her to smile.

"You care to much…you…stupid dragon." She joked as she fought to stay up

"I'm sorry but that just my nature." He smirked.

"That and to be…a total du…" Said Glint as he collapsed.

"Hmm I thought he would last longer." He laughed.

Elsewhere

"So now we control her army. Tell me I can cause some chaos." Discord pleaded

"Soon but we just need to…" "You TRAITOR!" Shouted Chrysalis through a faint image of her self.

"Chrysalis. How did you survive?" Exclaimed Shala making her laugh

"You didn't tell me how trusting your brother is." She said smiling

"Claver I'll give you that one." Smirked Shala.

"Thank you. But he's on his way with me. I'll see if I can make him my own." She said darkly.

"Ok Chrysalis You've got one more chance. I trust you wont fail." Shala warned

"Don't worry I have my ways."

Crystal: Brony Me: Pony dragon Crystal: Brony Me: PONY DRAGON! Crystal: BRONY!

**Charlier: QUIT IT THE PAIR OF YOU! I can't hear my self think.**

**Me: He started it.**

**Charlier: I couldn't care less. Look who care's it your life do what you want with it. And Crystal. Don't be an asshole**

**Crystal: WHAT!**

**Me: MOVING ON! Till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you**

**Me: Oh and Zilla. The answer to life is 42 **


	24. Chapter 23: The best of plans

Me: Ok welcome back

**Charlier: Good to be back. Eh Sam is there something wrong?**

**Me: Just reading the reviews and…Ok you know what I have to say this and thanks to Zilla (for once I'm not being sarcastic) I'm going to say it. Oh before I do Person you may want to skip this part.**

**Charlier: Say what?**

**Me: I'm a brony. If fact I have been for the past 10 months. Believe me I should have taken drama for how long I've been doing this. Seriously when most of your friends are becoming Bronies they start to catch on, on your tricks. So there I think Person has recovered from a heart attack lets move on.**

**Charlier: How come I've got the feeling he wont let this go.**

**Me: I know but everyone is entitled to there opinion no matter what. To Zilla: Sorry if at times I was sounding like a complete douche bag. 42 is the answer to life it must be… right? To Person: Secrets are secrets but everyone has there own but that us the worst secret ever…of all time. To Guest: Again I have to say Person your out matched and…oh. HEY CRYSTAL!**

**Crystal: YEA!**

**Me: GUEST WANTS TO GIVE YOU A MEDAL! AND A DRINK!**

**Crystal: _'bust through the door' _Really. _'Reads review and chapter' _Nice I'll be there. But what this about you being a br… OH GOD THIS IS PRICLESS!**

**Me: Ok laugh it up. But I was not the one who became part…**

**Crystal: Don't continue that sentence.**

**Me: Part pony so that makes you a…**

**Crystal: I swear if you continue that sentence I'll kill you.**

**Me: A brony.**

**Crystal: That's it._ 'Sam runs out the door' _GET BACK HERE BICH!**

**Charlier: Idiots. Right enjoy.**

Chapter 23: Of the best plans…

One after one every dragon fell only leaving Charlier standing. But now she had more trouble keeping her eyes open let alone stand, as her energy was about gone. "Charlier you need to get some sleep and rest this is to much for you." Said Crystal worried for her

"I-I can do…this. You need every…thing you can…" She said collapsing into Crystals.

"Time for you to get some rest." He said in a soothing voice making her fall asleep as he took the amulet off.

He looked around o see that everypony had fell asleep. As he noticed what time it was he took Charlier and put her down on a pile of cushions. He walked back to the main room trying not to wake anypony as he made his way up the stairs to his room.

He sighed and said to him self. "I know you're here knowledge."

"Nothing gets past you dose it." She said walking out of the shadows as an alicorn. But she still looked like her dragon self but with obvious changes. Her coat was a bright white and her mane was white with hints of green but her eyes still where sapphire like Crystals.

"What are you doing here? I thought I said and I remember this fondly. I never want to see you again. Maybe I wasn't clear so I'll rephrase it. Get the buck out of here." He said in a serious tone.

"This world has changed you hasn't it?" She said a little surprised at how he was swearing now.

"What are you doing here?" He repeated

"You know that Chrysalis will try and make you her own right." He explained. "And with out my help she will take you."

"I know and I'll deal with it. Chrysalis." He said getting ready to fight making her sigh and smile.

"Nothing gets past you dose it?" she said as her coat was changing colour and her horn was starting to irradiate green.

"Nope. Not when your not in your not in your proper place." He said as he started to circle her.

"Well do your think that you can beat me again?" She asked now showing her true self.

"Yes I do actually. Think of it if I beat your ass once what makes you think I can't do it again?" He asked

"Well your true love is dieing because of you." She replied getting closer to him.

"No She's fine she said she was." He said unsure about it

"She's dieing because of you. Because you pushed her to much but you can save her." She suggested as Crystals eyes started to change to an envy green and back again

"I-I can't she…she." "She will die but I can help trust me." She interrupted as Crystal started to lose all hope but Chrysalis gave him hope for his love.

"I-I…I accept." He said as his eyes turned green and he lost all expression in his face.

"Good. Now get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow." She said suggestively

"Yes that sounds good." He said as he climbed up to his bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. Leaving Chrysalis standing in the middle of the room laughing lightly.

"Hmmm so weak but so strong love. Fool." She said out loud as she left the room to talk to Shala.

"Is it done?" Asked Shala

"Yes. Your brother is very…hopeless." She smiled

"Good. Now to get rid of Charlier." She replied.

"That's easy enough. She's to weak to fight anyway." Chrysalis smiled.

"Good. But don't kill her. She maybe some use to me." She said

"Why would we need somepony who is…" "DON'T QUESTION ME! I need all the energy I can get and if what you say's is true she could bring me back to my full power. And we could make a new servant in the process." She cut in.

"I will send her to you soon." Said Chrysalis as the image of Shala disappeared. Chrysalis sighed and looked over to the sleeping red pony.

"Such a shame I have to do this." She stopped to think about it and started to laugh. "What am I saying I love doing this." She said smiling as she approached Charlier.

"Eh…wh…how did you…" Said Charlier opening her eyes.

"Shush their child. Things are going to get worse from here." She smiled darkly as she covered Charlie's mouth as she tried to scream as Chrysalis Changed her form to look exactly like Charlier.

Charlier eyes widened as she saw what was happening and realizing what her plan was. "Yes now you get it don't you. This will hurt you more than it will hurt you." She said as she used her magic to send her away to Shala.

"Hmmm I think I'll enjoy this." She said with a light laugh as she fall asleep in Charlier place.

**Me: Oh thing's just got interesting.**

**Charlier: Wait how did you lose Crystal?**

**Me: I picked up a thing or two from being around you guys. Like how to be at two places at once.**

**Charlier: Claver how long do you think it will take till he…**

**Crystal: FOUND YOU! Wait its NOT YOU!**

**Me: About five seconds.**

**Crystal: I'VE GOT YOU NOW BICH!**

**Me: Charlier would you please finish this…OH CRAP!**

**Charlier: Boys. Till next time**

**All: May crystal guide you **


	25. Chapter 24:Can come become the worst

**Me: Welcome back everyone**

**Crystal: I thought you would have said everypony?**

**Me: Like it or not Crystal you're a brony too.**

**Crystal: No I'm not**

**Me: Oh really how come I saw you watching the show on my computer this morning?**

**Crystal: I-I I'm not a brony and you can't prove it.**

**Me: Oh really well lets see what mister history says _'opens up internet history'_**

**Crystal: Ok fine you got me. But what would a half human and half dragon be called for being a brony?**

**Me: Beats me. Anyway this is a good time to mention that Zilla has made his first fanfic and it a Spyro crossover with mass effect so anyone is interested they should check it out.**

**Crystal: Seeing as no one has made a Spyro crossover with mass effect yet.**

**Me: To are knowledge ok now to the reviews. To Person: The French… you have the French on your side vs Guest army ok those o unfair odd to you. And just because I'm a brony dose not mean it the end of the world.**

**Crystal: Yea if Malefor were to come back then it will be the e…**

**Me: Don't finish that sentence. You know you and me have the worst luck on the planet. _'Crystal nods in agreement.' _Good moving on. To Zilla: Ok no its not because of you last review that I revealed that I'm a brony (But it did help) and why I didn't tell you earlier…I don't know. Maybe because when I first watch it I said to may self that no one will know. Why? Hell if I know I guess part of me liked the idea and the other part hated it. But I guess now I've got nothing to be worried about. And the answer to you question pinkie pie why she defies the laws of physics in the most funny ways possible. And I translated that sentence and thanks it helps. To Guest: Person just give up he's got Chuck fucking Nories you fucked my friend sorry but I think it all over for you. Ok now that, that's done enjoy.**

Chapter 24: Can come the worst circumstances…

Crystal woke up with a headache that could kill some people but he had no idea why. He remembered leaving Charlier to go to sleep and then went top his own room to sleep to. Nothing out of the ordinary. He surged it off a the headache dissipated as he made his way down stairs only to see everypony in panic.

"What in the name of the ancestors are you lot doing." Exclaimed Crystal.

"Chrysalis has gone missing." Said a worried Twilight as she ran outside and ran back in again.

Crystal headache returned again as if he was just slapped with a brick. But he saw confute in seeing Charlier face and her voice saying. 'You let her go. She had served her purpose and was free to go.' As Crystal saw this his and her eyes sifted green for a split seconded but he thought nothing of it.

"I let her go. She served her purpose and was free to go." He repeated getting several odd looks.

"Are you CRAZY?!" Shouted Glint. "We may not know much about this world as you do but we know she's bad news." He said getting everyponies approval but Charlie's.

"Look I know she's evil but she made up for it. And no I'm not crazy just slightly homicidal." He joked not getting anypony to laugh. "No. Really. Wow tough crowed."

"You're an idiot for letting her go." Said Rainbow.

"Look I can fix my mistakes later. But right now we need to get ready." He said moving the conversation on.

"I guess you've got the energy you needed?" Said Charlier

"Yes I do. So I say everypony should get something to eat pack everything we need and go." He explained.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Charlier as she teleported to Crystal's side and started to kiss him.

"Ok that's it I'm out." Said Dash as she walked out the door.

"Forgive her. I guess she think your over doing it." Explained Twilight.

"Its fine. Right?" Said Charlier looking at Crystal who was still in a little pain.

"Y-yea its fine." He stuttered making the others nevus.

"Crystal are you ok?" Asked Syla

"He's fine right Crystal." Said Charlier staring into his eyes.

"Yea I'm fine. Just a late night." He explained.

"Ok then were going out to get something to eat. You coming?" Asked Granite

"Yea we'll be right behind you." He said as they all left the house leaving Crystal and Charlier alone.

"Are you ok my sweet?" She asked.

"Yea me I'm fine just got this headache." He said holding his hoof to his head.

"Aw. Let me fix that for you." She said darkly as her eyes changed colour to green.

* * *

"Do you guys thing that Crystal and Charlier are acting…" "Strange, wired, loco. Yes." Interrupted Rainbow.

"No way. Crystal and Charlier are always like that. Its just they don't show it much." Said Syla

"Yea but didn't Crystal seem more…suggestive." Said Twilight.

"He's just tired. I mean heck I still am after having all my energy taken. But we stocked up on gems before we left. He didn't and after two or so fight and having to contain all of are power I'm surprised he can stand." Said Spyro

"True but its not like him to just let someone like Chrysalis go. I'm surprised he didn't kill her." Said Ember

"Wait you know he's not like that Ember. His whole life was based on a lie. He was human at first then he's told he's a dragon. Not only that but the only one left. He's no killer but he's just…" Cynder stopped in mid sentence. "Lonely. And the only thing we can do is look after him."

"Yea. Well I think are lives would be easier. But I think that are lives would be to easy if he was not around." Said Chrelix with a laugh. "But I think we should keep an eye on him just in case." He suggested with everypony agreeing they finished and left for his house.

* * *

"Better dear." Said Charlier as Crystal got up shaking his head.

"Yea that's much better. Thanks Charlier. How did you…" He tried to say only for Charlier eyes to change colour and for him to fall on the floor in pain.

"You don't ask any questions. You do as your told right." She said darkly.

"Y-yes my love." He submitted.

"Good now we need to get ready for are arrival." She grinned

* * *

Meanwhile

Charlier woke up in a cell that was. What looked like made from insect webbing. Charlier was confused and remembered the event from the night before just the thought filled her with rage as she ran straight at the wall of webbing hoping to bake it only to bounce off.

She repeated this several times till every part of her body was in pain and she just collapsed on the floor. Only for a familiar voice to start laughing. "Oh it never gets old to see my brothers love try ever so helplessly escape."

"Oh and here I thought you were dead. I guess things never change do they." She said back only to see Shala face which made Charlier cry with laughter.

"This is not me at my best." Shala explained

"Oh ancestors were never kind to you were they." She managed to say before braking down crying again.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" Shala shouted

"Yes I do. Your brother taught me that. To laugh at any of my problems no matter how…UGLY THEY ARE!" She shouted back as she started to laugh again.

Shala had enough with this and used her magic to hurl Charlier out of her cell and into a near by tree. "I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! IF I WANTED TO! But death is letting you off to easy." She smiled

"C-Crystal will rip your heart out and shove it up your ass." Charlier spurted.

"Oh that's were your wrong. Have a look for your self." Said Shala as a image of Crystal and his friends in his house with a look a like of Charlier standing next to him.

"H-how is…but I'm here." She stuttered making Shala laugh.

"Oh you should see your face. The look is priceless honestly if I could I'll but that picture on a Christmas card. Shall we see more." She said as the image continued to were Crystal's eyes changed colour to green as he was holding hid head in pain. The look a like saw this and her eyes changed colour to and her horn started to irradiate green instead of gold like it should. And then Crystal stood up straight and look emotionless as the look a like smiled with joy as in a flash of light they were gone.

"Where are they going?" Asked Charlier in disbelieve

"Here and that will be the last you see of him." Shala answered only to make Charlier laugh. "What so funny?"

"The fact you think my love will be taken so easily." "Yes I do you know why." Charlier turned her head to face her.

"Because he's just a weak paretic hatchling." She said

"No. He's the one who will kick your ass and kill that look a like, imprison Discord. And you know what when that happens I'll be by his side making sure that your nothing but ashes by the end of the day." Charlier said smiling looking up at the sky.

"And you know what. I feel sorry for you that the dragon that will end you is your only family." The mentioning of this earned her a hoof across the face and to be thrown back into her cell.

"I'll like to see his slut of a mate try it." Shala said walking off.

"I'll see you there." Charlier said as she retuned to looking at they sky. "Please hurry."

**Me: So now you understand why I like the music so much**

**Crystal: Ok I've got to say…well I can't say anything really because I can't hear anything.**

**Me: To loud? Crystal: Oh no of course not. I just can't HEAR! Me: But was it worth it? Crystal: Fuck yes. But being able to hear would be nice. Me: Well I'll leave you to getting your hearing back I'll end this**

**Crystal: Ok. Give me an hour or so**

**Me: Ok then. Oh and one more think that 'surprise' fanfic I was going to make I need well MLP oc's (I'll give you 5 guess why) so if anyone is interested in helping me then that will be great. Anyway till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you **


	26. Chapter 25: If you never…

**Me: Hello once again.**

**Crystal: Ah about time I can hear again.**

**Me: You it would have helped if you didn't keep on looking for that music? Right.**

**Crystal: I know but it good.**

**Me: Fair. To the reviews. To Person: Again if I have to say it once I'll say it again your beat just face it. And as much as I appestat the oc I will have to think about that one. To Zilla: Well your answer seams to…well mach you perfectly. Seriously. And I'm glad your helping me with this I would do it myself but I'm terrible with names really. No joke. Don't believe me it took me a week to come up with the name Charlier. Seriously.**

**Crystal: Wow**

**Me: Yep anyway I forgot to say sorry for the lack of updates I was well lazy and I was going through my old stuff. And I have to say I would edit them if they were still on Doc manager to make things easier. With out it I have to reupload every chapter which I could do but I just lazy. Anyway enjoy**

Chapter 25: If you never…

Crystal and the other teleported to a entrance of a forest were they would find Shala. But only Crystal and Charlier floated down as every other pony fell and hit the ground hard.

"OW! No matter how may times we do this I'll never get how you two can just float down." Said Granite as he picked up Swift.

"I don't get it either but I'm not complaining." Said Crystal with a smile.

"Maybe that because you don't get slammed to the floor." Exclaimed Glint as he tried to get Syla's head out of a tree.

"Glint stop complaining and GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Yelled Syla trying to get out.

"You know this would not be a problem if I was still a dragon." Glint said calmly as he finally got Syla out.

"A mach made in haven." Said Crystal calmly trying not to laugh. With earned him a broken tree branch to the face.

After about 5 or so minuets of making sure that everypony was ok they set of into what looked like a bugs nest. "Eh what exactly are changelings?" Asked Ember.

"They are creatures that can take the form of any creature they want and feed on love mostly." Explained Twilight.

"Ha. That doesn't sound to bad. They sound like a bunch of lonely assholes." Chuckled Flame.

"Well lets see if you say that when your sounded by them." Said Rainbow making it sound like a challenge.

"Oh is that a challenge I smell." Said Granite smiling at Rainbow

"Well what if it is?" She said noise to noise with him.

"Ok then lets say if we do meet these loveless assholes I bet that I can take out about 50 of them before they get the best of me." Said Granite accepting the challenge

"Oh yea well I bet I can take on a 100. What do you say to that." She said as she held a hoof out to him witch he shook.

"Your on." He accepted.

"HEY LADIES! " Shouted Glint making the both realise that the group was deeper into the forest. "YOU MIND HURRING UP! IT SEEM CRYSTAL AND CHARLIER ARE IN A RUSH!"

"Hey asshole." Crystal said getting his attention. "I don't want to stay here for as long as I have to." Snapped Crystal making everypony look at him.

"I-I'm sorry I'm just so tired." Apologised Crystal as he shook his head as the headaches came back.

"It's ok Crystal just make sure your ready for a fight." Said Cynder. But as she did Charlier eyes Changed colour again making Crystal's do the same.

"Are you ok Crystal?" Asked Cynder.

"I-I'm fine. Lets go." He stuttered, as he's eyes changed back.

As they journeyed into the night the real Charlier was having every pain imaginable done to her as Shala and Discord let the changelings do what they want to her. They all most killed her several times all ready but if it was not for Shala's supplies of red gems saving her with a inch of her life so they could repeat the same process again.

But after about a hour or so they left her in a pool of her own blood and tears. "See this is what happens when you cross me. Bich." Said Shala as she walked around her life less body.

"What's the matter lost you tong." She said only for Charlier to use the last of her strength to punch her in the face. Which earned her an hoof in the gut taking her breath away.

"YOU BICH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M CAPAPLE OF YOU…!" "You think I'm scared. Do you." Charlier interrupted spiting in her face.

"I will never be scared of you. And no mater what Crystal will never…ever die. For as long as you live he will never give up till…your head is on a pike." She spluttered

"You may think that. But he's all ready dead. And soon you will join him but you may have some use." She smiled darkly.

"Let me guess you want power. Well I don't have any bich." She spluttered.

"True. So I guess I will just kill you. But lets wait till he shows up shall we." She said kicking her in the face and throwing her into a wall and left her. "Get some rest you'll needed it."

**Me: Ok first things first sorry for the filler and sorry for not making a chapter for sometime but I've been looking over my old stuff. And reading other peoples fanfic so I can refresh some ideas.**

**Crystal: So your going on holiday.**

**Me: More or less but I may return to convexity or something. But till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you**


	27. Chapter 26: Don't have a…

**Me: _'reads Reviews and begins to laugh' _Oh god…I-I can't stop l…_ 'Brakes down laughing'_**

**Crystal: Hay what up? _'Sam points at the computer and start laughing to' _Oh god I'm guessing your friends from school.**

**Me: You know it ok lets start this before I die. To Person: Your right this war is starting to get annoying (a little) but I really don't think that's a good idea. I mean Pluto? Really. An ex-planet on the edge of space where temperatures are WAY below 0. Just think about it. To Zilla: I feel for you Zilla I tried to come up with names my self I ended up staying up all night then falling asleep in my computer chair only to fall off it and hit my head on the floor.**

**Crystal: That was funny.**

**Me: Shut up. And yes I've noticed that Guest has been missing but oh well. Ok now to most probably will be my favourite part of the reviews. To Are u 4 real (Nice grammar by the way) yes I am for real and I not becoming his bich and normal since when have I been normal Brad or should I say epicstriker. To someone who cares: This my friends is the English my friends use. Again being normal is SO BORING! And don't judge till you try it. Now I think about it I used to be exactly like them. Hmmm. Make you think. And to the other two reviews thank you Adam. Any ways enjoy.**

Chapter 26: Don't have a…

After a day journey the group decided to set up camp for many reason but the main reason was that Crystal was now talking to him self. Well they we more like arguments with him self.

"Hey guys I'm now really worried about Crystal he's…" Syla stopped and looked at Crystal how was arguing with him self again. "Acting strange."

"That's one way to put it. I would say he's lost it." Said rainbow as loud as she could trying not to get his attention.

"Yea after everything he's went through I surprised he's still stain. I know I wouldn't." Said Spyro looking concerned.

"Ok you lot are just paranoid you know that." Exclaimed Charlier getting tired of this. "He's just tired. Now I just leave you lot to your paranoia." She said walking back other to Crystal and then to the place where they were sleeping.

"Damm it you're a strong willed one. I like that. But it time to end that." Chrysalis smiled.

"I-I never anyone so, so idiotic." He stuttered. Chrysalis had enough trying to control him and as she was about to end his life. The image a Shala appeared.

"I do hope you are not thinking of killing him are you? She questioned

"No. Its just he's a lot stronger than I thought. I don't think I can keep up with this any longer." She complained making Shala think.

"I guess we have to speed up are plans. Ok this is the plan Discord will go and get my brother and bring him here. And you and the changelings will go and capture the rest of them." She laid out.

"Ok but what if they resist?" Asked Chrysalis.

"You have the number they don't it does not take I guises to figure that out. Now go and leave my brother there. Discord will be there soon." She commanded with that Chrysalis made her way back to the camp.

It took a couple of hours till the changelings arrived but when they did Chrysalis carried out the order. "Ok we are here to capture not kill. Now go my changelings and prink them to me."

The other were just waking up with all the commotion outside but when they did they saw nothing but changelings as far as they could see. "What are those things!?" Yelled Glint

"There Changelings." Answered Twilight.

"Ready to settle that bet?" Granite asked Rainbow.

"Oh you know it dragon boy." She taunted.

As the changelings got closer the ponies wee ready to fight but the ex-dragons were born to fight. "Steady." Said Spyro who was getting ready for the one of the biggest fights yet. "Steady." He repeated. "Stead…" "Ok fuck this. CHARGE!" Shouted Glint as he charged right through the lot of them.

"Only him. For are ancestors. ATTACK!" Spyro yelled, as did every other dragon leaving the other alone.

"Should we go and help them?" Asked Rarity looking at the others.

"Yes. I not losing to a dragon!" Rainbow yelled with fight in her voice. As she charged in. the others just looked at each other and chased after them.

Meanwhile in the battle the ex-dragon learned quickly that they still had some other their abilities. For Syla she was still able to foam weapons made out of pure light same with Glint even though he still preferred to just charge at them head on.

The list went on to their abilities they had to new ones they never thought was possible. To Granite turning his coat into nothing but solid rock. Then there was Flame and Ember who could spontaneously combust setting everything in a near by range on fire and in seconded ashes. That was all great but it was nothing to what Spyro and Cynder could do.

They were switching from element to element in seconds. One minuet Cynder dissipated into nothing but shadows the next she was dripping in acid. As for Spyro he turned into nothing but ice and smashed right into a group of changelings and reformed behind them shocking them to death.

But after all that they could not keep fighting against endless waves of changelings who were now taking there forms confusing them all on which was friend and which was foe. After about 15 minuets of killing enemies and hitting each other they were being tired out. And one at a time they began to fell till surprisingly Granite and Rainbow Dash were all that was left.

"I-I think I've beaten you…by a long shot." Boasted Granite as he was backing up with Rainbow.

"How About we see how long we can last." She challenged

"Ha I could do that with my eyes closed. Your on." He accepted only to see there friend being carried away at the far back with Chrysalis flying above them.

"Give up. You're out numbered we will win and you know it." She said trying to get them to give up.

"Yea well just watch us." Granite said back as his coat turned into solid rock. "Three" he began to count down.

"Two" Dash joined in.

"One" They said in unison as they charged into the never-ending group. Some of their friends were still continuous started to cheer for them as they cut through the changelings like paper.

"Getting tired yet!" Shouted Granite.

"No not yet!" She answered back only to get side swiped and knocked onto the floor.

Before she could yell for help Granite rammed right at the group and picked her up. "Come one your letting me win." He gloated.

"Shut up." She returned in kind as she kicked two changelings behind her.

This went on for about half and hour till both of them fell and were cornered. "I guess this is it." Said Granite spiting blood.

"Yea Its been fun." She said laughing only to notice a small grey crystal on the floor by her. "Hey what's this?" She said picking it up. Just then Granites eyes widened. Just as he took it Chrysalis landed right in front of them.

"You fight well but its time to give up." She laughed.

"Yea well you know what this is." Granite said holding up the crystal.

"No what is it?" Chrysalis humoured them.

"Oh it nothing special really. Just hold tight." He said as he threw the crystal on the ground making it smash. Just like that every thing started to float uncontrollable. "Oh its one of Crystals experiments anti-gravity he called." He explained as he and Rainbow tried to escape. Only to get knocked out but a magic blast from Chrysalis. Rainbow saw this and tried to help but the same thing happened to her.

As quickly as it came it was gone and everything was returned to normal. Chrysalis just walked over to the two. And smiled as she signalled for them to be taken.

**Me: Oh me's thinks that was a good one don't you.**

**Crystal: Yea more air time for Granite.**

**Granite: YES!**

**Me: Ok then till next time…**

**All: May Crystal guide you.**


	28. Chapter 27: A good plan R

**Me: Welcome back everypony.**

**Crystal: You said it again.**

**Me: I know I did. Any way a little update I'm planning to change my name so if the author name changes you know why. To the reviews… I mean review. To Person: Yes you have tried but again I was a brony long before I started this but I denied that I was. I can be very stubborn. But here's a challenge for you Person.**

**Crystal: I don't think this will go well.**

**Me: How about you try watching it? Maybe then you can understand why many, and I many people all over the world like it. If not ok but you can't hate on something that you've never seen before. Hmmm.**

**Crystal: He won't do it.**

**Me: There is all ways a chance. Any ways enjoy.**

Chapter 27: A good plan R

The group was chained together to prevent any escape. They were lead to a cave after a 2-hour journey and Rarity's complaining they made it to their death. The cave resample a bugs nest filled with webbing and remains of unfortunate ponies.

"I thought Changelings don't eat others?" Asked Chrelix.

"We don't. They dragon Shala needed power so we found it for her." Replied Chrysalis as they entered what looked like a main hall. There was no roof above but it looked forced open not naturally. It had several different passageways the seemed to go on forever, there was still the repeated webbing but it was more spread over the place.

"Ah well its about time I met the group so determent to stop us." Said an unwelcoming voice.

"Oh and I see my traitors lieutenant still draws breath." Said the voice as the source stepped from the shadows.

"Shala. Last I saw you were spiralling around the void." Said Chrelix unfazed by her presence which made her smile.

"Don't you like my new look?" She said sounding hurt.

"It doesn't matter what form your in. Your all ways look like a hag." Chrelix laughed only for Shala to blast him with her magic sending him across the room. Before he could land she used her magic again the pull him to her.

"How DARE you! Insect! I could easily crush you right now." She threatened

Than…why don't…you?" Chrelix coughed seeing as she was squishing the oxygen out of his body.

"So I can crush your sprit first." She said throwing him back to the others.

"What have you done to Crystalix and Charlier!?" Shouted Glint.

"Hmmm a light dragon who cares about us. I guess everyone can change. No matter. And about your friends…well take a look for your self." She smiled as she stepped aside to revile Crystalix as a human standing over the holographic mix table with strings attached to his arms and with Discord above him holding him up like a puppet. And Charlier was in a cage close by. But Shala opened it and threw her with the others.

"Shala your brother is a quite the guises. To bad that he has to be ended like this." Discord pursed for a seconded but broke down laughing. "Oh I can't do it. Being serious is not me. Let me end this order." He smiled as he began to move Crystal's limbs to start the music and make him start singing.

**What cause have I to feel glad?  
I've built my life on judgement and causing pain.**

**I don't know those eyes I see in the bloodstained chrome.**

**Now everything that I've had and everything I've known have been thrown away.**

**And with time I've come to find this isn't my home.**

**I've stoked the fire, seen more pain that you can know.**

**The tears of the broken have washed away my soul.**

**Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow.**

**now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control.**

**_I tried my best to block out the screams,but they're haunting me in my dreams._**

**Please break my shackles, I want it to stop.**

Just then A pluse of energy expanded and a tendrel formed grabbing Charlier and pulled her screaming towards Crytsal.

**I man these wretched machines.  
Day in, day out, the grinding wears on my brain.**

**Undermining my sanity, making me question my reality.**

**But life is not as it seems.  
Should I take a chance of freedom and throw it all down the drain?**

**I've been imprisoned, please burn my transgressions away.**

**I've stoked the fire, seen more pain that you can know.**

**The tears of the broken have washed away my soul.**

**Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow,now**

**I've awoken, and I'm taking back control.**

"Crystal please this isn't you. Fight back!" She pleaded as another tendrel appered and was ready to imaple her. With a tear in her eyes it set off a spark in his lifless eyes.

_**I tried my best to block out the screams, but they're haunting me in my dreams.**_

**Please break my shackles, I want it to stop.**

"No I'm taking back control!" He screamed as he threw Charlier back to the other. As he did this he started to heat up then he was up in flames burning the strings making Discord fall. As he did Crystal sent a ray of energy to him sending him flying to the other sid eof the room.

"How is he doing this!?" Shouted Shala as Charlier got up.

"He's a lot stronger than any of us. Especially you." She laughed

**I've stoked the fire, seen more pain that you can know.**

**The tears of the broken have washed away my soul.**

**Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow,now**

**I've awoken, and I'm taking back control.**

**I'm sick of hurting, sick of thinking it's all I do.**

**I break those around me, those spared are very few.**

**But the bright sun is burning, and my sky shines ever blue.**

**Friendships surround me, I'm becoming a part of you.**

_**I tried my best to block out the screams, but they're haunting me in my dreams.**_

**Please break my shackles, I want it to stop.**

With one last pulse of energy it sent Shala, Chrysalis and the changlings in all different directions. Shala got up as quickly as possible to see her brother laughing.

"OH MAN do I love fucking you over. I wont kill the innocents for your gain. You'll have to try harder." He mocked only for Shala to start screaming as she changed to her human form and teleport in front of him and plunged her crystal blade into his chest through his amulet smashing it to peaces.

"How's that then." She said as he gasped for air. "Goodbye brother." She whispered as she yanked the blade out of his chest. As his lifeless corpse landed on the pile of crystal shard. The last thing he could her was the weeps of Charlier as all of his life was drained from his body.

Me: Cliff-hanger

**Crystal: Really? Really? Come on the next part is pure gold.**

**Me: I know but to bad. Till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you. **


	29. Chapter 28

**Me: welcome back everypony.**

**Crystal: Again…oh you know what forget it.**

**Me: I come on Crystal lighten up. Ok I looking forward to the reviews today. To Person: Who says I killed him too much.**

**Crystal: You do you know that right.**

**Me: Right. To Zilla: Wow this is a long one but I enjoyed reading it. Ok first aren't life-threatening situations the best. (Joking) Ok know to the big part of this. Well Zilla this is like a summary of a video on youtube I watched (balled of the brony) and you right by 100% I mean sure it sound girly but it's far from that. And again I understand that people hate on things they never even seen or watched before and just judge. Believe me couple of months ago I didn't hate Bronies or Pegasister I just thought it was weird till I watched it. After I did I was so concerned about my image at school that I even fooled my self in believing that I was not a brony. But it takes a lot of guts to openly say "Hey I'm a brony. Problem" But then I realized that who the buck cares.**

**Crystal: God damm it.**

**Me: Sorry I've been doing that lately. But again people like Person (No offence) that will just hate its human nature to hate over everything to religion, race, sexuality and so on. But lets move on again I really don't want a war of reviews about this. Any ways enjoy.**

Chapter 28: But its just life as we know it.

"Crystal!" Charlier screamed as his lifeless body hit the floor.

"Charlier let go. He's gone." Syla said in a calming voice.

"You BICH!" Charlier screamed as she ran to Shala only for a pulse of energy sent her back.

"Bring them with us. These six." She said pointing at the mane six. "Should see what happens when we get disobedience." She ordered as she wiped Crystals blood off using his cloths and whispered in his ear. "May crystal have mercy on me for my crimes." She prayed and walked out with the others.

Crystals mind.

"Ouch." Crystal muttered as he felt his chest to find the point of entry of Shala's blade. Once he did he opened his eyes to see he blood-covered chest. "Hmmm not as bad as I thought." He thought out loud.

"Do you really want to see the really damage?" Questioned a familiar voice and a very hated one at that.

"What happened to leave me alone?" Asked Crystal knowing who it was. "Knowledge."

"I could leave but you would die if I did. And what ancestor would I be if I let that happen." She pointed out.

"Fine. But why am I here. Last I saw this place…well it was less white." He remarked looking around him only seeing white.

"Well I guess this may lighten up what I have to say next." She tried to joke only for Crystal to just sigh and shake his head. "No. I thought that was a good one."

"No. just get on with it will you." Crystal said getting impeccant.

"Ok. Just don't get mad at me this is not my fault. But when your mind went through the trauma it went though when Chrysalis was taking control of you as well as Discord. A little of there energy rubbed off on you." She explained.

"Meaning?" Crystal asked knowing that this was not good.

"Meaning that you'll live and be more powerful but it did take a little physical side effect." She paused to see his reaction but there was none.

"Ok wake me up." He said blankly.

"Aren't you concerned about…" "No." He interrupted her.

"No I don't one thing I've learned here is that I should care more for others than myself. Now there are 3 asshole that I need to speak to. So I'll ask again. Wake me up." He laid down making Knowledge smile.

"Good luck." She said as everything started to fade away.

"I don't need luck when I've got bullets." He replied as he returned to the real world.

Real world

Crystal gasped for air as he coughed up blood. As he cleared the condense of his mouth he noticed that he was in his dragon form but instead of a green scaled claw it was as black as the night.

The same with he right hind leg. Crystal was about to form a crystal mirror when a few changelings walked in seeing him they ready them self for a fight. Only for Crystal to surround them in shadows.

They begun to panic and start hitting each other but eventually the darkness faded as they did they looked around in panic to find the dragon only for him to have disappeared. But Crystal was no cowered he was in the centre of the circle they had made.

He just laughed and said "Behind you." Before they had a chance to turn they were startled by a green light.

Ponyvill

Ponyvill was being ravaged by a horde of changelings and chaos building were set ablaze someponies were changed into different things by Discord. As for Shala she sat and watched with her prisoners. "Beautiful. Is it not?" She asked gazing into the fires as some were crying for there homes were being burned down to the ground and there friends being chased through the town.

"Why do you do this?" Asked Charlier managing to wipe the tear from her face.

"Why? Its only when everything you know is taken away then you truly understand what is the value of life." She answered.

"So that's what this is… a lesson?" Sobbed Twilight.

"No. It my way of saying. I'M BACK WORLD!" She yelled standing up holding her arms out in the air.

"Yea well say GOODBYE WORLD!" Yelled a voice. Before Shala could turn around to see who it was she was charged off the hill and fell straight down to the town. Before she stopped rolling she was grabbed and thrown through several building till she stopped at the town centre with Discord and Chrysalis.

Before they could see who it was the area darkened, the fires were put out as the shadows hit them. Eventually it was pitch black the trio couldn't see anything but out of the darkness came a very pleased laugh. "Who are you!" Demanded Chrysalis. (_Start Back in black by AC/DC please)_

Just then a pair of eyes opened in front of them. One green the other blue then came a gleaming white smile of dragon teeth. "Oh I'm no pony special just the one you twisted, corrupted, abused and murdered." All three then realized who it was as the shadows faded away they reviled a dark green, blue and black dragon. "Hi. I'm Crystalix and first on the menu is cooked asshole." He smiled as wisps of smoke come out of his maw and as he scratched the ground with his claw. "Shall we begin?"

"KILL HIM. KILL HIM NOW!" Screamed Shala as she formed a barrier around them as changelings poured in form all streets. And surrounded him.

"Lets see 10,20,30. I say about 100 changelings right. Yea I think it right. Just not fair…on you." He mocked as one jumped him from behind only to get impaled by a crystal tendril and thrown in to another group.

They all charged at once at Crystal but he just stood there calm as every and waited and waited till they were only just mere meters away. He leaped up into the air and sifted to a human with staff in hand. "Bring it." He challenged as they yelled at him running at full foures.

The first to get close he lunched in the air with one swing and started on the rest. He used the staff to clear room by tripping many up and making them fall. One luck shot snapped the head of the staff off but Crystal smelled blood that needed to be spilled. He jammed the rest of the staff down the changeling's throat, he was now resorting to his fist and he was good.

Hitting changelings left and right to the point he was a blur. He hared the bone-snapping crush as he cut his way through every changeling possible. One poor victim was knocked to the floor and his neck was crushed by the heel of Crystal's foot. After only 3 minuets he was coved in blood and guts and wasn't even half way through yet. He stood back and concentrated all energy he had only thinking of what would happen if he failed and he was determent not to. "Fail."

He then rushed at brake neck speeds that even Rainbow Dash would think was impossible. He started to take on three at time thinking back to everything he had been through. This enraged him even more. He punched one so hard his whole jaw collapsed in while he was doing this he kicked two more giving one major internal bleeding and the others neck was snapped.

He began to run through the whole crowd as was after the three. Running so fast he knocked every changeling off there feet. As a last line of defence a line of changelings formed but Crystal just jumped through it only to get side swiped by a changeling hitting him in the face making him lose all balance. He flew through the air till he hit the wall of a house. Crystal began to cough and let lose a tear as he said. "I can't do it. I could never win. I can't beet her." He sobbed as the group of changelings where ready to finish him off. Only for several balls of light to get stuck on there faces. Crystal looked to see who threw them. It was Glint.

"HA bullies biches!" He yelled as Crystal jumped out of the way as they exploded.

He landed in front of Charlier the offered a hoof to pick him up. "Get up."

"What are you doing here?" He asked getting up.

"Till the end remember." She smiled, as they got ready for a fight.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked looking at the others.

"Aw come on we can't let you have all the credit now. Can we?" Said Glint

"Yea and me and Rainbow have a bet on this." Explained Granite getting a laugh from Rainbow.

"Ok then. Lets lock and lode ponies!" Crystal raised his voice with pride. Which set off everypony to start stomping there hoofs, flap there wings and charge up there magic. But Fluttershy. Crystal saw this and stood by her side and said. "Come on. I know I scare you but we need all the help we can get."

"But…I can't fight." She stuttered Crystal just smiled and said.

"Well this will help." He said putting the bracer around her hoof. She looked down to see what is was but as she did a burst of energy shot through her. Making her smile with joy as for a brief second she had no fears. She flapped her wings and started to scream as she charged through the changelings sending them in all different directions.

Everypony stood in shock as they saw her rage as she cut through the endless supply of changelings. "What did you do?" Asked Twilight making Crystal chuckle.

"Nothing just a modification I added to it. Giving the user a rush off energy that can be released in many ways depending on the user. While it removes all of ones fears." Crystal laughed as the changeling he sent to the sky earlier was about to land in front of him. But was only sent flying through the crowed by Fluttershy.

"NOW!" Shouted Chrelix as they charged.

"For are assertors, assertors ATTACK!" Shouted Glint as he threw several balls of light at the changelings.

Crystal's POV He begun by fly kicking one changeling as a human then as he landed he pulled out his pistols and began to unload several clips into his enemy's Charlier and Embers POV Charlier and Ember were standing back to back as swarms of changelings surrounded them. Ember was holding them off by hurling fire from a distance while protecting Charlier with a flame clock. Charlier used this to her advantage because everything that she touched or got near was being set ablaze and turned to ash. She managed to be as quick as Crystal from the thousands of times she saw him fighting. It wasn't hard to pick up but it was never the less effective as she could turn everything into ashes in seconds. Spyro, Cynder and Applejack POV The three were causing massive damage to there foes. By using Applejacks strength and increasing it by Spyro and Cynder using all there elements and giving them to Applejack. So Applejack was an unstoppable elemental force but it wasn't long before Spyro and Cynder caved in under the pressure and stress of their abilities. "Well that lasted." joked Spyro as he got back into the fight. Chrelix and Pinkie's POV "I didn't know that you could fight Pinkie?" Said Chrelix surprised at the pink pony.

"I don't silly they…" She stopped to duck as two changelings hit each other. "They just fall over." She laughed as she saw Rarity getting swarmed. "Look out Rarity!" Shouted Pinkie as she screamed for her life only for Chrelix to charge at the changeling knocking it off its feet.

"Ok were done here." He laughed as they moved on.

Granite, Rainbow Dash and Crystals POV

Granite was starting to get out numbered eventually he was knocked to the ground but two changelings held him there as three more jumped from they sky about to finish him. But they were stopped by Rainbow as she made a crash course with them knocking them off course.

As she landed she was greeted by two changelings. One punched making her spin around and the other kicked her so hard she went flying toward Chrelix who picked her up and resumed fighting.

Granite was just getting up but before he could react he was punched and kicked in the crotch area sending him to the ground several feet away. But the Crystal came to his rescue as he quickly cut ones leg off and snapped the other neck.

"Why is it all ways me?" Complained Granite as he got up.

"Aw come on you had to have seen that one coming." Laughed Crystal as they joined the others.

They all assembled in the town centre and began to hold off hordes of changelings by any means necessary. By magic, gunfire, strength or pure rage. They fought on but soon they were being overrun.

"Crystal you need to use your amulets!" Shouted Chrelix over the sounds of magic and death.

"But it was destroyed how can I use its powers when I don't have it?" He asked as a luck changeling had a go at his legs.

"You had all ways had it power you just needed the confidence to use it. Now is the time to find out if you new look was worth it." Chrelix said making Crystal sigh.

"Ok stand back everypony this could get a little…chaotic." He sighed as he walked into the centre of them and concentrated all his power into the new abilities he got. After being Shala's puppet.

Crystal was ready to unleash all the power he had. He opened his eyes; a pulse of green fire was unleashed all across the town burning nothing everything was as it where but the changelings.

They all stopped dead in there assault, they just had a glazed over look in there eyes like they were empty. Crystalix stood up and walked past his friends and announced in a voice of authority. "All changelings are to leave. Go back to your homes and NEVER return. Ever." With that command all the changelings turned around and left for there home.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!" Screamed Chrysalis trying to get back control. Only to get back nothing.

"Well you surprise me again brother." Admitted Shala. "But we will never surrender. You know that."

"Who say's I was going to say that." He returned as his friends assembled behind him. Only for him to make them stand down. "This is my fight. And I intend to finish it." He said extending his blades and created sparks with them by making them clash.

"How do you propose to defeat three of the most powerful beings? Hmmm." Questioned Chrysalis.

"Simple. I make it up." He Answered as his bracer appeared back on hit wrist. As it did he lunched a hook that grappled around Discords neck, Crystal was the prepped towards him. As he got close he kicked Discord in the face and slip down his back to start on Chrysalis.

Who was ready for it as she lunched several magic blasts right at Crystal. They all hit their target but their target didn't care As he started to punch her in the face. She tried to counter but all her hit where blocked by the crystal dragons fractious speed. Crystal then backed up and slip under Chrysalis, jumped in the air grappled her neck and kicked the back of her head so hard it slammed into the ground knocking her out.

"Ok. So be it brother but lets end this on are own terms" Shala announced. Before Crystal could turn to respond she was grabbed and thrown though a portal with Shala.

Discord managed to regain his senses and try to run only to run into Chrelix. "Aw you don't want to stay for the party." Chrelix mocked as he head butted him knocking him out. Chrelix turned to the night sky and whispered. "Be safe my friend."

Elsewhere

Crystal and Shala where transported into some kind of woodland but both where tired out from there trip and landed on different sides of an opening.

Crystal and Shala both woke up coughing dirt and blood up and both were in a lot of pain. "You're a bich." Coughed Crystal.

"Likewise." She returned coughing.

"So this is it." Crystal said getting to his feet.

"Yea. I guess it is. An I intend to live." Shala said before rushing to Crystal as a human. She started slashing wildly not even aiming but got in a few good hits on him.

Crystal roared in pain but retuned the favour by using his bracer and fired a chock of energy at her knees. As she fell Crystal coved his fist in ice and unleashed a powerful right hook into her jaw smashing the ice and several of her teeth.

She culled back and spat out blood and fired several ice shards at Crystal all impaling him in the chest. Than as if it could not get any worse Shala formed a crystallised hammer and smacked Crystal over the head with it sending him to the floor.

"I sorry brother but fate has tied us to this monument." She said as she lifted Crystal head off the floor making him look at her. "Any last words before you meet those who came before us?" She asked as Crystal looked down at the floor.

"Yes. Death first!" He yelled as his body crystallised then formed spikes as he stood up. He than release the Crystal and sent them straight at Shala sending her to the other side of the wood.

Shala coughed violently as she got to her knees but heard the click of a loaded gun. As she looked up she saw her brother holding it at her head. "C-Crystal is that you I…" "No games Shala you know who I am and you know what I'm going to do." He interrupted her.

"Wait…it was real all of it? Crystal please that was not me it was the convexity controlling me. you have to believe me." She pleaded.

"How can I after all this. The sister I knew died before me." He said still ready to fire.

"How about this. I was human I lived on the streets of London trying to live after 17 years of hell I was sent to the dragon realms were Malefor found me and twisted me into…the creature I wanted t be." She blurted out as she coved he mouth.

"Its still here I can't get it out of my head…you have to kill me." She demanded.

"Wait what? No I believe you. Your back I know it I can't now. I wont." He said firmly putting the gun away only for her to grab his hand and point the gun at her.

"Do it know before I…Toss your soul to oblivion." She blurted out again.

"NO there has to be another way. You're the only family I have now please don't." He pleaded. As she looked up into the moon lit sky as did Crystal know what she was thinking. "No I wont do it."

"Crystal you idiot dragon. I'll be all right just…do it I don't want to be in this nightmare for any longer. Please do it for me." She said handing him his amulet.

Crystal began to shed tears as he put it on as Shala stood back. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not." She laughed as she looked up to the sky.

Crystal made the amulet float in his hands as he took it energy he could hear Shala's screams in front of him. "Quick do it KNOW!" She shouted as convexity was taking control of her. Crystal released the energy he had and fired it at Shala turning her into stone. With her last breaths she said. "Thank you." As she turned to as statue frozen in place.

Crystal fall to the floor crying after 10 or so minuets of crying he stood up and used the amulet again to create 4 elemental golems. " Your order is simple. Guard her till the end of day till I say other wise." He commanded and the golems understood this and stomped there feet in understanding as they begun to stand guard.

Crystal sighed, as there was still one more thing he needed to do. "In order to keep you safe from your self and others." He looked up at the moon. "Talk about history repeating it's self." He said out loud as he opened a portal that swallowed the golems and Shala with them.

Crystal looked back up at the moon again and saw a little purple glint of light. "Rest now sister I'll be back for you…I promise." He said to him self as he left for ponyvill again.

**Crystal: Wow can it get any longer?**

**Me: Yes I could but my wrist hurts and I need some food so. I hope you've enjoyed my longest chapter ever (7 pages on Microsoft word) but never the less. Sorry for the late update but I'm having to upload this in school as SOMEONE forgot to pay the Internet bill.**

**Crystal: Not my fault.**

**Me: But anyway till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you **


	30. Epilogue

Me: Pay the bill

**Crystal: No.**

**Me: Pay it**

**Crystal: No**

**Me: PAY IT!**

**Crystal: NO!**

**Charlier: QUIET! I can't here my self-think.**

**Crystal and Me: Sorry**

**Charlier: It ok don't you have something to be doing?**

**Me: Oh yes. I have to skip the reviews today seeing as I'm still disconnected. Thank you Crystal.**

**Crystal: Your welcome.**

**Me: Asshole. So yea sorry everypony.**

**Crystal: I hate you.**

**Me: So yea with out any further or do lets end this. Enjoy.**

Epilogue

Crystal entered the town were everypony was trying to rebuild everything they had lost in the fight. But some noticed Crystal enter town and began to cheer for him only for him to keep his silence. It wasn't long for word to spread that Crystal was alive and so it was not long before his friends found him.

"Crystal your alive!" Shouted Charlier as she ran up to him for a hug only for him to just keep walking.

"Crystal what wrong?" Asked Spyro.

"I just want to be left alone." He answered confusing them all.

"But we've won we should celebrate." Said Glint with joy as Crystal walked past not shearing he's joy.

"Yea we sure did." He said dimly.

"What happened Crystal? Were is Shala?" Chrelix answered making Crystal sigh and look up to the moon.

"Just…leave me alone." Crystal repeated as a blue vile appeared in his claw. As he drank it a blue and red flash he was gone.

Later

Later on Charlier decided to find Crystal after helping out carrying the injured to the hospital. And she knew where to look.

She entered Crystal's home and looked around to see the damage the attack caused. There were books either scorched or thrown about the place, several piles of diaper but other from that it was untouched. "Hey Ceyrle…wait no it Charylis…no that not it…is it…" "Charlier idiot." She interrupted the drunk.

"Yea. I knew that I sure the answer was in the bottom of this bottle." He mumbled as he looked down the neck of the bottle.

Charlier sighed and laughed. "Were did you get all of this?" She asked pointing to the pile of bottles behind him.

"Oh that I have unlimited funds…wait I told you about that right?… Oh well I just thought I needed a drink after what happened." He said lowering his voice.

"What happened Crystal?" Charlier asked sitting next to him.

"Its for me to know and you to never find out. She would have wanted it that way." He said as a tear fell down his face.

"Its ok. What ever you did I'm sure it was for the best. And no matter what I will never think less of you." She said putting a hoof on his back and smiled at him. Which he returned in kind.

"Now give me that." Charlier said taking the bottle out of his claw. "I'm not letting you drink all of this by your self. Besides we will have to leave soon." She said depressingly

"Then why does it have to end? I mean the night is still young." He said seductively snapping his claw making Charlier change back to a dragon again.

"Oh Crystal I didn't now you could be such a romantic dragon." She smiled walking by his side. "You need to get drunk more often." She joked as she kissed him only to stop instantly. "But first sort that breath out." She mocked only for the crystal dragon not to care and put her on his back and went up the stairs.

"You'll just have to deal. You minx." He joined in laughing with her as they made there way up to have an unforgettable night together.

Next morning

"Crystal, Charlier are you sure you want to stay here?" Asked Spyro making Crystal nod.

"Yes we are." They said in unison.

"Oh and tell Cyril to just say the word and I'll come back. If he can." Crystal mocked making them laugh.

"Take care you two. And Chrelix, six." Said Cynder getting their attention. "Look after them." She said making them laugh.

"See you guys." They said as there friends went through the portal back to the dragon realms. After they did Crystal and Charlier looked at each other and smiled.

"So where were we?" Crystal asked making Charlier smile more.

"Oh I have an idea." She said licking him on the cheek.

"Oh please get a world." Said Rainbow Dash making the others laugh.

Dragon realms

The dragon's appeared on the other side of the portal to get greeted by the guardians. "Where is Crystalix and Charlier?" Boomed Terrador making them all laugh and walk off.

"They wanted some alone time. If you know what I mean?" Glint hinted only to get hit in the shoulder by Syla.

"And Crystal said if you want him back Cyril will just have to say so." Laughed Granite only to make Swift hit him in the shoulder.

As the young dragons left the guardians looked at each other in confusion but not Flare. "Do you know something Flare?" Asked Cyril seeing her chuckle.

"Oh nothing but I advise we don't leave them there to long." She said leaving the 3 sill clueless guardians to there thoughts.

Two weeks later

"I'm glad that you've came to visit. But why are you here? I thought the gateway was not finished yet?" Asked Celestia.

"Yes well as that's true we came here for…" Cyril was interrupted with a earth crushing bass drop.

"What was that!?" Shouted Voltter making Celestia and Luna laugh.

"That would be the dragon you left here. He's been very busy lately." Said Luna making a flight to ponyvill with the rest.

In the towns centre there was a giant stage firing fireworks in all directions. But there was even more fire on the stage but no pony was panicking or running. In the centre of it all was the dragon that stayed behind looking as good as new.

"SLEEP NOW IN THE FIRE!" He repeated as he strums the last cord and left it playing on the stage as he saw the group of dragons land.

"Are crap." Crystal groaned looking to his left where Chrelix put down his instrument. "Duty calls. Sadly." He said taking flight.

"So did you miss me?" He asked looking as Cyril you just looked away.

"We thought it was time you returned to you studies." Voltter said making Crystal laugh.

"But I have been doing my studies. Right princess?" Crystal lead on looking at Celestia making the other look at her to.

"Yes he has. And he's been reporting to me with his studies as well as Charlier." She explained.

"But how?" Asked Cyril

"Crystalix has been giving us all the knowledge that we need about dragons from your world. And we think he's has passed beyond anything we know." Explained Luna making Crystal give a big smile to Cyril as in saying 'I told you so'

"Well…we eh. Crystal we need you back home." Blurted Voltter.

"And that's because…" Crystal lead on making the guardians look at Cyril who sighed and said.

"We need you back please." Cyril struggled to say.

"Ok." Crystal said cheerily.

"Wait…what?" Cyril said in confusion.

"I said I'll come back. You may not have my respect Cyril but again you asked and I'm saying ok. I'm not that such a pain when you get down to it." Crystal explained as he looked back at the crowed who were being entertained by Vinyl. "Just give me time to go out with a bang please." He asked getting a nod from Flare.

"ALRIGHT EVERYPONY! HOW'S YOU ALL DOING!" Crystal yelled getting a roar of enjoyment from everypony. "THAT'S GOOD! BUT AT A LAST I HAVE TO GO HOME! " He said getting a loud 'AW!' From the cowed.

"BUT DOES NOT MEAN I'M GOING FOR GOOD NOW!" He shouted as a uproar of cheers over flowed the stage. "BUT HOW ABPUT ONE MORE SONG BEFORE I GO!" He shouted getting a roar of approval. "ALL RIGHT THEN THIS ONE'S CALLED UPRISING!" He yelled as he began to play one's more.

At the end Crystal announced. "Right then well I'll be off. But I wont forget everything that you guys have given me. Oh and to my second favourite girls. Sorry but there is somepony else on the top of my list who is now giving me the evils. Sorry Charlier. I wont forget some of the adventures. And sorry Rarity for turning you mane into snakes but I did warn you about that crystal." He joked making everypony laugh to.

"It's been good but I'll be back but till then. May crystal guide and protect you all." Crystal prayed as he left the stage were the guardians waited.

"Ready?" Asked Flare.

"Ready." He answered holding Charlier tail as they left for more fun and dangers else were. But as Equestria was behind them it was not forgotten.

**Crystal: Great ending.**

**Me: Yes that one down and who know how many more to go. So there is not much else to say other than…**

**All: May crystal guide you all.**

**Me: Bye everypony.**

**Crystal: Damm it.**


End file.
